Black Bulter's World Turned Upside Down
by cicithekitten
Summary: Two girls who are reading in their room get attacked by a assassian when they fall through the floor what would have ended with a bloody fight then going on with the night turned into becoming mates to the hottest demons alive, becoming long lost sisters to Ceil Phantomhive and Alois Trancy and being reunited with a friend who was suppose to be dead OCXCeil OCXSEB OCXCLAUDE
1. Chapter 1

Black Butler's World turned upside down

Chapter 1: Different Worlds and reunited friends.

Ravens Pov.

Missy and I were in my room reading Black Butler when this douche comes in with a gun telling us that he's going to kill us.

Missy and I looked at each other like 'is this guy for real we are the most feared people in the underworld and he's going to kill us'

Now if you're confused let me explain Missy and I were born into the underworld Missy is a year older than I. we both went through severe training, you know how to kill people and fight well the problem was is I'm almost blind during the day and completely blind at night so my uncles trained me harder by taking me to a field in the dead of night and shooting paint balls at me if I didn't dodge them fast enough then I got shot. It started when I was two and went on till my hearing and speed was like that of a demon. They also trained me to fight against bigger people but with my strength it was dangerous so I was told to hold back, they also taught me and missy how to use different types of weapons. But when I turned 14 our uncles left the country fleeing for their lives. Me and missy then took our place in the underworld and quickly lived up to our uncles expectations and became feared by everyone in the underworld.

I looked over at missy she has long brunette hair (though her natural hair color is blonde) and green eyes (She oddly looks like Alois Trancy from Black Butler) she was wearing her school uniform which was a really short skirt knee high socks black dress shoes with a white dress shirt and coat with her school symbol on the left breast and a black ribbon tied around her neck she goes to a prep school even though she graduated highschool.

I then looked at myself I have long blonde hair (though my natural hair color is blue so technically a bluenette) and aruzlue blue eyes (I oddly look like Ceil Phantomhive from Black Butler and we tease each other about it I call her the psychotic spider and she calls me the sadistic guard dog) I was wearing a corset type top with lace (it was black) with black skinny jeans and black flat boots that are fuzzy on the inside. I had my swords on me though I wish my gun hadn't broke or else he would already be dead.

Anyway back to this idiot with the gun he was telling us his whole assassination plan and the crap he's going to do to us.

"Uh you know it's not an assassination if you been seen and heard." Missy and I said at the same time.

He then stopped and started to cry and freak out

Any way I think I should introduce us my name is Rebbecca Oharra or Raven and the girl next to me is Kendall Jackson or Missy

We both looked at each other like 'Tamaki Souh much.'

He then stopped and went to a corner and pouted as we looked at each other again 'Yep he's an idiot.'

I sighed as Missy facepalmed then we saw black the guy was still with us and we heard a few more people coming into my room when we all fell through my floor.

The next thing we knew we were in a garden at a mansion I had a odd feeling that we were in Black Butler and at Ceil Phantomhives home which I was praying that we weren't because I didn't want to be killed by Sebastian I mean hell yeah he's hot but he's a demon and probably would kill us…fuck probably he would kill us.

Then we got a good look at the guys there were 4 of them and another somewhere in the forest in front of us. The guys had guns and they were really confused as to where we were.

I looked over at Missy and nodded she got the message it was time to give these idiots a little lesson in being in the underworld and being a assassin

"Oi dumbasses rule number 1 if you don't have a weapon that your use to using then always make sure you have a back up." I said pulling both my swords from it's seethes and got in my position

"Rule number 2 if you don't have any weapons on you then improvise." Missy said going over to a bamboo tree and taking a very long and stable branch and snapping it from the tree with her foot and coming over to me and getting in a position.

"Rule number 3 if you're going to assassinate a person or two never make yourself seen or heard it always goes bad." I said

"Rule number 4 never assassinate the two most feared people in the underworld unless you have a death wish then go right ahead and do whatever the hell you want you'll just get killed." Missy said.

"Rule number 5 never piss off someone who has the strength and hearing of a demon!" I said

"that's not a real rule that's just a warning so I would take it seriously because it is true anyway Rule number 5 never tell the people your assassinating your whole plan and how your going to kill them unless your stupid then well then you wont get very far." Missy said

I laughed "wont get very far he would be dead before he even finished his rant rule number 6 if your going to assassinate someone make sure you do it quickly and have a backup plan with a escape route if the original plan doesn't work and if they have a demon in their control then make sure you say goodbye to everything you love and be ready to die because your ass will be killed and buried in a unmarked grave or in a vase and/or tub somewhere in the house."

Missy then fell to the floor laughing she caught the reference and I had to suppress my shits and giggles.

Then one of the guys went after missy in which me being faster kicked the guy in the face and sent him flying to the side of the house leaving a huge cracked hole.

"Rule number 7 don't ever attack someone who can literally kick your ass into oblivion and don't interrupt while someone is talking to you because im pretty sure you weren't born in a barn and I know your mothers would be pissed because you were about to hit a girl and you forgot your manners she would also beat you silly because you attacked someone of a higher status than you. (oh yeah forgot to mention Missy and I were born into a rich family we didn't know about until we were 10 and 12 and went to live in England for awhile while coming to the US every year until summer then we lived in England we didn't even want to be apart of the family but we had no choice) and could take everything you own." I said all serious like.

Missy got up "I told you idiots to take her warning seriously but no you men and your testosterone never listening and having the my dicks bigger than yours contest."

That made me fall to the ground laughing really hard to the point I was dying. "Rule number 8 never attack the two most feared people in the underworld when they're on their time of the month it will end badly for you considering we are ten times worse than when we aren't on the time of the month."

"yeah considering the sadistic guard dog over here is 100,000,000 times more sadistic than she normally is." Missy said

"Oh hell no fine if you want to play that game when your on your time of the month your like a billion times worse than you normally are you psychotic spider or should I call you a bitchy psychotic spider." I said as she stepped on me really hard.

"OW BITCH." I screamed.

"Oi you stupid whores are you done yet we have a job to do you know." A guy said to us pointing a gun at us as we looked at them to each other then back at them

"Uh are you fucking serious." I said to the guy

"Hey whatever your smoking I want some.."Missy said raising her hand

"Hell yeah me to or whatever your drinking then oh hell yeah.." I said from on the ground raising my hand as well

The guy was getting even more pissed "IM NOT SMOKING ANYTHING AND YES IM SERIOUS IF WE DON'T KILL YOU THEN WE WILL GET KILLED."

Missy and I both blinked multiple times before cracking up laughing.

"WHATS SO FUNNY WHORE." The guy screamed.

We both stopped we looked at each other like 'oh hell no I know he did not just go there.'

"Okay one asshole we have names and they aren't bitch slut whore or cunt okay and two you idiots are so stupid I think your from Poland cause they are slow as hell so let me tell you this so you can comprehend We are the two most feared people in the underworld and we can kill you before you can say what the hell just happened and another thing we are not your wife, we are not your girlfriend and we sure as hell ain't your fucking maid so if you can't be descent enough to use our given names then your nothing but a useless piece of trash and wont even be considered a human you are a waste of space and no one will actually want to be with you because you're so disgusting you're a pig and a ass and treat us women like your sex toys which infact we aren't we are humans just like you and if you call me a whore or anything close to it I will cut off both your dick and balls with rusty sissors then make sure you die after I torture you for days on end and bury you in a unmarked grave." I said pure malice laced in my voice.

"I told you so dipshit." Missy said rolling her eyes her foot still on me.

"Who cares we have a job and we are going to kill you." He said.

"Fine you wanna play fetch then make sure you know how to play the game really fucking good because I will win and I hate losing games." I said as I looked at missy we both nodded at the same time She removed her foot and I flipped myself off the ground and to my feet then we got in our positions.

I then took off running I got to the first guy as I sliced the gun balanced on my twin swords and kicked the guy in the face making him fly. The second guy came up to me he fired multiple shots each one I dodged and flipped until I was in his face practically he ran out of bullets and I sliced him across the chest and stabbed his forehead the sword going into his brain and out the back of his head I then flipped myself over while he fell landing on the other side of him with my sword that I pulled out before he hit the ground.

I looked over at Missy who was flipping and dodging she was also getting the guy really fucking good with the bamboo stick he was cursing each time she got him. She looked at me and nodded and I took off running toward her with both swords in hand I then stabbed the man in the stomach and chest sliding both swords out while he fell.

The last guy was on his knees "What are you" he said shaking really badly.

"I'm stealing Sebastian's line of I'm one hell of a butler and going to say one hell of girl." I said as Missy fell to the ground laughing her ass off.

"What it's not my fault I'm an outaku." I said

"What are you really no person alive would be able to do that." The guy said.

I looked down at missy and she looked up at me we were having a silent conversation

'Should I fuck up his mind even worse like Sebastian did to the Azzuro guy oh fuck I cant remember his name.'

'No i think he really will go mentally unstable.'

'But but it will be fun.'

She rolled her eyes then sighed 'fine.'

I then looked at the guy who was shaking so bad I smiled a sadistic smile making him shake worse.

"Really I'm surprised you haven't put two and two together god you humans are so stupid." I said I looked at him then down at Missy and nodded she smiled wickedly

"Yes I agree the humans are stupid they never learn and repeat their mistakes over and over then when something goes wrong they give up everything to fix it even their souls they are so desperate and weak they are also greedy what stupid creatures you would think that they would get smarter as time goes on but apparently not." She said as we looked at the guy he was close to breaking and we knew it

She gave me a look that said 'go ahead and finish it.'

"Hmmm should we take his soul my dear cousin who knows he may tell the other humans that we exist and we cant have that now can we." I said smiling sadistically.

"Yes we should it wouldn't do us any good if our food source knows we exist." She said we were both looking at the guy as he finally broke.

"please don't ill never tell a soul-." He was cut of by my sword going through his chest. He looked at me

"you are so stupid and gullible you fell for that no you pathetic human we are the same as you and you can join your friends in hell we will see you and your friends there but the difference between us and you is you will be the ones being tortured and we will be the ones doing the torturing." I said pulling my sword out of his chest as he fell to the ground dead.

"Idiot he really did believe us ugh our theory was correct then we really are that stupid and gullible I guess that's the reason why Sebastian and Claude are always entertained by us humans we are always repeat our mistakes and blame others and sin…kinda makes me wanna puke." Missy said getting off the ground and dusting herself off.

"But hey Sebastian and Claude would be so proud we broke him worse than they can…..damn I think we just upstaged the two hottest demons on the same level they play on and were humans…aw now that's just sad were humans and we just upstaged two hot demons on the same level they play on….wait they wouldn't be proud they would be pissed..and kill us." I said paling at the thought of being killed very gruesomely by the hottest demon alive.

"uh-huh I can agree to that." Missy said paling no doubt having the same thought as me.

"Anyway we should probably f-." I cut myself off as I heard something from the woods "Come out I've already known you were there so there's no point in hiding."

All of a sudden a guy came out he was around me and Missy's age my eyes widen and I felt fear creep into my body I knew him and I was still very afraid of him.

"Hello my little Raven." My ex-boyfriend Joshua Randell said.

"What are you doing here your suppose to be in jail." I said as she started to shake from fear.

"Coming to retrieve my girlfriend." He said.

"I am not yours." I told him.

If your confused let me explain alittle Joshua was my ex-boyfriend he was a nice person infront of his friends and people but was very abusive to me he would hit me multiple times and I started wearing darker clothing and makeup to hide the wounds he inflicted upon me. Missy had ordered our guards to put him in jail he was arrested for abuse and rape and sentenced to 25 years to life without parole because seven other girls came forward about it he was also tied to a murder but it wasn't proven that he was the murder so it was dropped. He was suppose to stay in jail for the rest of his life so why he was here I didn't know and I didn't want to find out.

"oh really I can smell the fear coming from you." He said.

"I am not yours and I swear to god you will-." I started but was cut off

"You will what I own you maybe you forgot your place should I remind you." He said

I flinched I really didn't want to relive that nightmare, he was winning and he knew it too.

He then pulled out a tranquilizer gun and pointed it at Missy he shot it and it hit her.

"MISSSYYYY." I screamed as she fell unconscious her blonde hair falling across her face and around her body 'wait blonde but it was brown when…'

I felt myself shake and for the first time in my life I did not know what to do I wanted to cry I didn't want to relive what happen three years ago and If he got a hold of me I was going to relive that nightmare seven hundred times worse than the first time he was coming closer and I was wanting to run but I couldn't I was frozen.

"hmm blue hair I like that color did you dye your hair." He said coming closer

'blue hair…' I thought as I grabbed a large chunk of my hair and saw that it was indeed blue. "No its my natural color." I told him.

"And why would you hide such a beautiful color from me." He said

"Because I noticed that my hair color, eye color and pale skin would be a eye candy to men so I dyed it blonde to make it more uglier." I told him

He chuckled "well your keeping that hair color and when im done with you ill send you to heaven to be with your little angel friend Adre-anna Sarahlynn Jameson." He said

My eyes widened "What did you just say..what do you know about her she was murder-." I cut myself off as I remembered the murder case he was supposedly tied to but it was dropped "that was her case."

He was smirking at me "Yes I am Adre-anna Sarahlynn Jameson's Murderer I am the one who killed her and left her in the thorn bushes her skull spine and four ribs."

I was shaking bad but not with fear oh no I was pissed I finally found her murderer and I can put her to rest

"Do you wanna know what I did I tortured her for 3 months then I got to hear her screams and then I killed her with a knife and then I took her and put her in chemicals that would melt the flesh off then I took her body and broke it and put the body parts in the acid watching it disappear then I took the rest and put it in the thorn bushes and watched until they found her I watched you fall apart I must say you have done wonderful in faking your smiles and laughs." He said "So why don't you smile and laugh or better yet why don't you cry for your friend shes dead you know."

I got a sad depressed look on my face "I have long forgotten how to laugh, smile. My tears have long since dried up after she died but you would know that wouldn't you."

"I would know yes, so why don't you get revenge for her or are you scared." He said

I was pissed he killed her he took her away from me she isn't coming back and its all his fault he tore her family apart he tore me apart he changed me I will kill him if it's the last thing ill ever do.

"Im sorry to disappoint you but I cannot go to heaven for it was closed off to me when I was born so im afraid I won't be able to see Adre-anna again." I told him

"and your okay with that. Never seeing your best friend again." He said

"she knew that when I met her, she knew everything I did she saw me kill people she was there through it all she knew I wouldn't see her and she was okay with that she accepted that fact when i told her I would never see her in heaven you know she asked me the same thing your asking me 'am I okay with that never seeing my family or her in heaven' I told her I accepted that fact when I was younger and it wasn't going to change no matter how much one may try you can never change what fate you have." I said to him " so yes I am okay with that because she knew that, she understood it and she accepted that and if she is alive then she would be very proud to know that I succeeded in the underworld I didn't give up and I didn't kill myself to be with her infact if I did kill myself I still wouldn't have seen her and if I did she would be very pissed off and smack the shit out of me and for your question of would I get revenge for her oh hell yeah I would and I never break my promises or vows and I will kill you I have been searching for her killer and now that I found her killer I will get my revenge and then I will wake missy and tell her that I found her killer then I will tell her goodbye and to wish her and Adre-anna luck in their next life and kill myself." I told him

He smiled "so you would really kill yourself why."

"because I would have nothing to live and fight for as soon as I kill you my life will be complete and I will have no reason to live." I told him

He laughed "that is what I wanted to hear from the great leader of the underworld."

I raised my swords and ran at him letting my anger get the best of me I cut him multiple times he fell laughing he got up and went to attack me but I didn't give him a chance before I knew it he was sitting against the side wall in the garden bleeding heavily he was still laughing I was pissed I saw that he was too injured to move and he knew it too.

"Well miss im the most feared leader in the underworld aren't you going to kill me to get your revenge! For your slutty friend that I killed!" he said laughing.

I felt a dark aura surround me "shut up you pathetic excuse of a human I have had enough you killed her, you tore me apart, you tore her family apart, she isn't coming back because of you so yes I will kill you I will make you pay for what you've done and if I see you in hell the punishment will be worse than what I've don't to you here so don't worry ill make sure to make it more painful then when you were alive and it will last for all eternity so shall we go together." I said as I got a sadistic smile on my face as I drew the sword up to his neck he was now compulsively shaking from fear he saw I was serious.

"hmm whats the matter I can smell the fear coming from you what are you afraid of dying or are you scared that one of the girls you abused has finally fought back well all I can say to that is now you know how me and the seven girls felt as you beat and raped us everyday….or is it the fact that the most feared leader in the underworld is going to kill you for murdering her best friend when I was ten you know she was ten years old so innocent and sweet and you killed her, you took her from this world and you made me break a vow do you know what that vow was 'I vow to protect you with my very life even if it kills me I will protect you' and I hate when I break vows and you made me break that vow and now shes dead…let me guess you knew about that vow as well and killed her so I couldn't keep that vow to make me fail well you know what they say once a ruler always a ruler..its such a pity though my pawn disobeyed me and now is close to death pathetic…" I was cut off

"what are you talking about I am no pawn." He said

I laughed "this whole world is my chess game everyone I meet is a pawn that I will use missy is included in that and she knew and she accepted that you were a pawn as well and I have no use for a pawn who disobeys the king and tries to kill the king…you my pawn have disobeyed me and then betrayed me by killing the only shining light in the darkness so I will kill you."

"NO your wrong I will be the one killing you I am the king I will be the ruler." He said

I laughed harder at this "Your so pathetic but you should know I am fifteen steps ahead of you I always have been and now that you've tripped up i will kill you so thank you for giving me the game."

"What are you talking about you didn't trip me up." He said

I laughed "oh you stupid man I am very good at what I do I already pieced everything together I knew you were her killer and I knew you were going to date me I knew you were going to abuse me I knew you were coming after me I knew you were going to shoot Missy with a tranquilizer gun and I knew you were going to kill me and I knew you were going to trip up and tell me that you were the killer and I knew you were going to make me angry and I knew you were going to kill me while I was angry but the one thing you didn't account for was that I knew from the start and I was able to use all this to my advantage you should have listened to me and missy's lessons in being in the underworld and being a assassin but you didn't and I used all of your strategies against you and you lost everything."

"How …How.." he said

"when you were telling me that I was going to heaven to be with my angel friend." I said smirking "it was you who gave me the advantage so I must thank you if you didn't give me that advantage then you would have won but you did…" I said pushing the tip of the sword into his skin a little more "So Checkmate."

He started to scream as I pushed the tip harder when I froze

"STOP REBBECCA ROSEILINDA OHARRA THIS INSTANT."

I knew that voice but it couldn't be she was dead he killed her but I then remembered that we fell through the floor and we were in a garden but I paled this cant be we cant be in black butler but if I turn around and I find out that we are in black butler I will cry but I have to see if it is true and I need to know where we are.

I turned around slowly and I saw Ceil Phantomhive staring at me in shock, Alois was looking like he was enjoying this, Sebastian was shocked, Claude was holding Missy bridal style and the girl who screamed at me was right next to Ceil she looked like she was fourteen she was in a maids uniform like may-rin's she had dark brown skin, long fiery red hair that hung down and hazel eyes she looked like she would cry.

"Damnit all we really are in black butler how long have you all be there." I said.

"Since you fell from the sky." Ceil said smirking.

"Oh crap well fuck me damnit god you really are a fucking prick you know that right." I said flipping the sky off making the girl laugh.

"well damnit why does god feel the need to want me dead by the two demonic butlers." Causing Ceil and Alois to do a spit take and both demons to look at me with raised eyebrows.

I sighed ignoring them and looked at the girl "you look familiar but the girl I knew is dead she isn't coming back I need the blonde girl in your arms Claude so me and her can find a way back to the twenty-first century." Again they were looking at me weird

The girl sighed "Young Master, Lord Trancy do you remember when we first met and I freaked out and called you different names and how I knew of Sebastian and Claude."

Ceil and Alois nodded.

"That's them my friends from the twenty-first century." She said Ceil and Alois along with the demons were looking at her like she was crazy and then it dawned on me she was alive and she was in black butler.

"And Rebbecca you are seriously a sadistic ass bitch you know that right! How could you fuck up a mans mind worse than what it already was are you really a demon!" She said.

That made me fall to the ground laughing hard "Adre-anna how long have you known me! At six years old I was killing fifty-six year old men in the most gruesome ways and your calling me a sadistic ass bitch for fucking up a middle-aged mans mind even worse than it already was are you that high have you been smoking opium I mean seriously and hell yeah I'm a sadistic ass bitch everyone knows that damnit! And no im not a demon but damnit I wish I was."

She ran to me glomping me to the ground she was laughing and crying "I knew I would see you I didn't give up and here you are and you got boobs how old are you now I haven't seen you since you we were ten whats been going on how did you get here congrats with the whole being the one of the top feared leaders of the underworld."

I sat up taking her with me " im glad to see you too lets see im seventeen, Missy's nineteen, and yes I have boobs all girls do when they turn eleven uh Missy has graduated school and im a senior in highschool, uhhh gosh lets see after you died my rich family came out of nowhere and said that me and missy were going to be apart of the family and that we had no choice and when I was fourteen my uncles fled the united states fleeing for their lives. Missy and I quickly lived up to our uncles expectations and we were in my room reading black butler when a idiot with a gun came in telling us that he was going to kill us then proceeded to tell us his plan and the crap he was going to do and we fell through my floor and which is why we said the 'rules' which were really lessons…."I facepalmed "Fucking idiots."

She laughed "you know its weird seeing you like this I haven't seen the blue since we were really young."

I laughed "Yeah and as soon as I get my hands on some dye its going back to blonde."

"Noooo don't you look really cute plus you and ceil could be brother sister and Missy and Alois could be brother and sister." She said

I sighed "One problem with that everyone may know about the Phantomhives and that there are very few living plus I really don't want to be raped by some guy if Ceil decides to be a dick and gets kidnapped." Ceil glared at me then it dawned on him about what I said and raised an eyebrow.

She then laughed I got up and she spun me around "OHMYGOSH REBBECCA YOUR BLEEDING."

I then went to look "oh geez I guess I did get wounded damnit."

She then gasped

"What." I said.

"When the hell did you get a tattoo it looks like Sebastian's faustian mark." She said tracing my back.

"EH what the fuck I didn't get a tattoo do you know how bad my mother would kill me if I got a tattoo!" I said

"That's why I was freaking out you literally have a tattoo." She said showing me through a mirror.

I screamed really loud no doubt killing Sebastian and Claude's ears.

"WHEN THE FUCK DID I GET A TATTOO OH MYGOD IF PAUL AND GLENN DID THIS I WILL KILL THEM!" I screamed.

Missy then jerked awake she then screamed upon seeing claude holding her bridal style "REBBECCA WERE IN BLACK BUTLER WERE GONNA GET KILLED I DON'T WANNA DIE REBBBECCCAAAA!" She started sobbing

I walked up to Claude and Missy I raised my hand and WHAP slapped her. She stopped looking at me with the tear stained eyes

"Will you shut the fuck up I need to concentrate and remember how I got this fucking tattoo and your being to damn loud and we are not going to die and if we did we will be killed by Sebastian and Claude remember!" I said

Sebastian and Claude both raised an eyebrow.

"And why would we kill you." Claude asked

"We just fell from the sky killed four guys and are friends with ceils maid not too mention that and we are dressed differently and are from a century that hasn't happened yet." Missy said.

"And why us." Sebastian asked

I rolled my eyes "Were on Phantomhive property dressed differently with weapons and you all saw us kill all those men not to mention that you both are contracted to these two brats that and you guys are the hottest demons alive why would we not want you to kill us if you were ordered to."

"How the hell are we brats." Alois said

Again I rolled my eyes "are you sure you want to know."

"Hell yeah." He said

Adre-anna then facepalmed as I smirked

"You both have two good arms, legs, feet and hands if you want something get off your lazy asses and get it yourselves you both are snobby and rude not to mention complete dicks and your winey and childish and rude to your demons who can kill you if they get tired of you and your shit they can take the contract and break it if they feel that its not worth it and take your soul anyway." I said as both demons looked at me shocked that I disrespected them and wasn't even sorry that I did so.

Alois was looking at me like he wanted to kill me

"and if you slap me I swear to god you will be dead before Claude can even save your sorry ass if he even feels like it" I said

Ceil rolled his eyes and continued to have his tea.

Missy stuck her tongue out at him

I then screamed "OH MY GOD MISSY WHEN DID YOU GET CLAUDES FAUSTAIN MARK ON YOUR TONGUE!" again no doubt killing Sebastian and Claude's ears.

She paled "what…"

"you heard me."

"I don't know."

I turned around lifting my hair right where the lining of the corset began was Sebastian's faustian sign.

"eh….what the hell when did you get that."

"I don't know I know I didn't have it this morning so it must have shown up when we came here but what does it mean I mean I would have known if I sold my soul to Sebastian and im pretty sure you didn't have Claude's mark when you brushed your teeth this morning after your shower." I said

"Yeah in fact I didn't have this mark when I was brushing my teeth but I would have felt it if I did have and I would have known if I sold my soul to Claude which would be a cold day in hell if I did so." She said making me and Adre-anna laugh

"Your right it would be a cold day in hell if you sold your soul to one of the hottest demons alive ." I said and Adre-anna nodded in agreement.

She sighed "But seriously we need to figure out how to get back to the twenty-first century and how the fuck we got Sebastian and Claude's marks."

I nodded my head "I agree maybe we should talk to the undertaker he is a grim reaper maybe he could be of use to us."

She looked at me "Are you mad he'll make us tell him a joke and I'm not funny at all."

"Your not and neither am I but we can tell him about the day we got banned from church we still laugh about that." I said giggling

That made her laugh "Yeah okay we can do that he'll get a kick out of that."

I nodded "but we have a problem."

She looked at me "What."

"What if there's no way back and were stuck here forever." I said

She paled "Well then i hope we can go back I don't want to be stuck in a anime for the rest of my life."

I nodded.

"Wait what are you talking about anime." Alois said

"Well this is suppose to be fake Black Butler is about a ten year old boy whose family is killed infront of him his home burned and sold into sex trafficking well he was then sold to a cult that was using children to summon a demon so they can have their wishes granted well the boy was the last child to be sacrificed and he summoned a demon and made a contract with the said demon for revenge on the people who ruined his families name which is why we freaked out." I said Sebastian and Ceil looked at each other recognizing the plot

"and why were you freaking out about claude killing you." Alois said

"Well in the second season of Black Butler you and Claude try to steal Ceils soul so of course we would be freaking out but the entire show ends after ceil turns thirteen." Missy said.

"Well that's ridiculous because we didn't steal Ceil soul granted that would be fun but we don't really get along the only reason why we do is because I am going to marry lizzys older sister and plus ceil is fifteen." Alois said

I sighed "Well still that's all fun and dandy but we don't really know how the book ends so either way we could change it and who knows you guys may not marry them considering Sebastian and Claude will take your souls when your contract ends so either way you wont be able to marry them."

Ceil nodded in agreement "She's right Alois we wont marry them because of the contracts." He then looked at me "How much do you know."

"A lot but we aint saying a word because if we this is the past and not a anime then we can seriously fuck up history so we being from the twenty-first century can change what happens in the future and can alter Adre-anna, Missy and My lives to where we may never meet and Me and Missy may never be born to the same family or all three of us may never be born so just in case we are not telling you anything about the future." I said as Adre-anna and Missy nodded in agreement "plus William will kill us and so would grell eh still don't care."

"hmmm very well Sebastian prepare two rooms for these ladies and find them proper clothing Claude if you will be so kind as too dress Missy while Sebastian dresses Rebbecca that will be appreciated and Alois Im assuming your staying for a few days." Ceil said

"sure." Came Alois

"Very well lord Phantomhive." Came Claude

"As you wish young master." Came Sebastain

Cici: so next chapter is going to be in Adre-annas pov Chapter 3 will be back in rebbeccas pov and that will be carried through into the night where sebastain helps her dress then leaves to tell Ceil about the mark chapter 4 will be in missys pov where the same thing happens to missy and will end with claude telling Alois about the mark chapter 5 will be in Sebastains pov explaining the mark and going into the next day chapter 6 will be in Claudes pov and explaining the mark and into the next day when they leave Missy will be staying at the Trancy mansion chapter 7 will be in Missy's pov and will be her view on the first day in the manor chapter 8 will be in rebbecca's pov and will be her first day at the Phantomhive manor Chapter 9 will be back in Rebbecca's pov when she tries to break in to sebastians room chapter 10 will be in missy's pov and what she does during the day chapter 11 will be back in rebbecca's pov and will be the Italian guy coming to visit.…that's all I have so far so please review and I own nothing except my oc's


	2. Chapter 2

Black Butler's World turned upside down

Chapter 2: people falling from the sky and friends reunited.

Adre-anna's Pov.

I woke early to start my chores I walked into the kitchen to see the demonic butler Sebastian cleaning the silverware.

"Good morning Miss. Adre-anna." He said not looking at me.

"Good morning Mr. Sebastian how has the peace and quiet been." I asked with the adopted British accent.

"Nice." He said as I grabbed a cloth and put it in some shiner and started helping shine the silver He looked over to me and smiled a bit

"Why are you up early." He asked.

"Eh I woke from a nightmare and I got this bad feeling that something was going to happen I know that Earl Trancy and Claude are coming to visit but theres the feeling something bad is going to happen." I said as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow but he didn't push it.

"I see well I hope the feeling goes away." He said

"Me too." I said

If your confused let me explain I am not from this time I was born September 25, 1996 in Tacoma Washington in the Untied States I was ten when I was killed and I blacked out and woke up here in 1887 Lord Phantomhive and Lord Trancy found me but I freaked out and thought they were my two best friends but they weren't they were guys not girls but they looked and sounded alike and their butlers weren't humans but demons which I asked why they had demons posing as butlers they were shocked to hear that they asked how I knew and I said that my best friends were like demons and that they could be mistaken as one. So I went to work for Lord Phantomhive as a maid I have been working for him for two years.

I was now outside in the garden with the Young Master and Lord Trancy along with Claude and Sebastian the Lords were having tea while we were standing when people start falling from the sky they landed in the garden a few feet away from us two were girls one blonde in a school uniform which I recognized was the prep school I was planning on entering and the other was a bluenette in a black lace top which looked like a corset and black jeans that hugged her legs really tight and black flat boots that looked similar to the boots worn in the twenty-first century there were four guys with guns pointed down they all were confused as to where they were.

The bluenette then looked over at the blonde they both nodded

"Oi dumbasses rule number 1 if you don't have a weapon that your use to using then always make sure you have a back up." The bluenette said pulling two swords out from the seethes and getting in a position the position looked familiar like ive seen it before

"Come to think of it the girls look familiar like ive seen them before." I said aloud thinking I said it in my head apparently not because both lords and demons looked at me.

I shook my head.

"rule number 2 if you don't have any weapons on you then improvise." The blonde said going over to a bamboo tree and taking a very long and stable branch and snapping it from the tree with her foot and going over to the blue haired girl and getting in a position.

"okay now that looks familiar but damnit where the hell have I seen them!" I said again both lords and demons looked at me

"Rule number 3 if you're going to assassinate a person or two never make yourself seen or heard it always goes bad." The bluenette said

"well yeah all assassin's would know that hell even I know that and I'm not a assassin." I said causing them to look at me again.

"Rule number 4 never assassinate the two most feared people in the underworld unless you have a death wish then go right ahead and do whatever the hell you want you'll just get killed." The blonde said

"well duh." I said causing them to look at me yet again

"Rule number 5 never piss off someone who has the strength, speed, and hearing of a demon!" the bluenette said

I gasped causing them to look at me "It cant be can it is that really Rebbecca and Missy my friends…but why are they here look how beautiful they are they must be older." Again they raised an eyebrow.

"that's not a real rule that's just a warning so I would take it seriously because it is true anyway Rule number 5 never tell the people your assassinating your whole plan and how your going to kill them unless your stupid then well then you wont get very far." Missy said

Rebbecca then laughed "wont get very far he would be dead before he even finished his rant rule number 6 if your going to assassinate someone make sure you do it quickly and have a backup plan with a escape route if the original plan doesn't work and if they have a demon in their control then make sure you say goodbye to everything you love and be ready to die because your ass will be killed and buried in a unmarked grave or in a vase and/or tub somewhere in the house."

I then laughed as Missy fell to the ground laughing really hard I could see Rebbecca suppress her laughter the lords looked at me "she was refereeing to us young master." Ceil nodded and looked back with Alois to see one of the guys go after missy in which Rebbecca being faster kicked the guy in the face and sent him flying to the side of the house leaving a huge cracked hole.

The lords gawked and the demons were shocked they all looked at me I sighed "when Rebbecca was two she was diagnosed with a eye disease and was going to blind both Rebbecca and Missy were born into the underworld so they're uncles trained them but they trained Rebbecca harder by taking her to a field in the dead of night and shot paint balls at her she had to dodge them if she didn't dodge one fast enough then she got hit this was to sharpen her hearing and speed, they were both trained to fight but Rebbecca was the strongest one and her strength was too dangerous that her uncles told her to hold back when she fought they also trained both of them to use weapons if they didn't have one they had to improvise when Rebbecca kicked the guy and left the huge cracked hole that was her holding back if she were to not hold back the entire side of the mansion would collapse." They were shocked but nodded anyway

"Rule number 7 don't ever attack someone who can literally kick your ass into oblivion and don't interrupt while someone is talking to you because im pretty sure you weren't born in a barn and I know your mothers would be pissed because you were about to hit a girl and you forgot your manners she would also beat you silly because you attacked someone of a higher status than you and could take everything you own." Rebbecca said all serious like.

At this I raised my eyebrow they turned to me and all I could do was shake my head "I have no idea I haven't seen them since I died and came here." The nodded again.

Missy got up "I told you idiots to take her warning seriously but no you men and your testosterone never listening and having the my dicks bigger than yours contest."

I laughed as Rebbecca fell to the ground laughing so hard that she looked like she was to the point of dying. "Rule number 8 never attack the two most feared people in the underworld when they're on their time of the month it will end badly for you considering we are ten times worse than when we aren't on the time of the month." She said from the ground.

"yeah considering the sadistic guard dog over here is 100,000,000 times more sadistic than she normally is." Missy said

I laughed as they looked at me again "I think that they are teasing each other with those names even though you guys are the Queens guard dog and spider though it is true Rebbecca is sadistic and Missy is psychotic." They nodded at me then went back to watching.

"Oh hell no fine if you want to play that game when your on your time of the month your like a billion times worse than you normally are you psychotic spider or should I call you a bitchy psychotic spider." Rebbecca said as Missy stepped on her really hard.

I laughed as they looked at me again I rolled my eyes "Nice they got even more violent thats just great." Was all I said as they went back to watching.

"OW BITCH." Rebbecca screamed.

They looked at me as I rolled my eyes again "Oh great Rebbecca's vocabulary got even bigger just fucking great." I said as they all looked at me this was the first time they heard me cuss since I've been here.

"Oi you stupid whores are you done yet we have a job to do you know." A guy said to them pointing a gun at them as they looked at them then to each other then back at them I raised a eyebrow.

"Uh are you fucking serious." Rebbecca said to the guy

"I want to know that too." I said causing them to look at me "I already explained." they nodded and went back to watching.

"Hey whatever your smoking I want some.."Missy said raising her hand

"me too." I said causing them to look at me I shook my head signaling them not to ask they nodded and went back to watching.

"Hell yeah me to or whatever your drinking then oh hell yeah.." Rebbecca said from on the ground raising her hand as well

I laughed a little again they looked and I shook my head to which they nodded and went back to watching

The guy was getting even more pissed "IM NOT SMOKING ANYTHING AND YES IM SERIOUS IF WE DON'T KILL YOU THEN WE WILL GET KILLED."

I blinked as Rebbecca and Missy blinked multiple times before all three of us busted out laughing I got looked at "Rebbecca and Missy are really hard to kill they can kill the best assassins at six and eight without hesitation." They nodded and went back to watching

"WHATS SO FUNNY WHORE." The guy screamed.

I stopped as they did too Rebbecca and Missy looked at each other like 'oh hell no I know he did not just go there.'

"Oh shit the shit is going to hit the fan." I said they looked at me and I shook my head they then went back to watching.

"Okay one asshole we have names and they aren't bitch slut whore or cunt okay and two you idiots are so stupid I think your from Poland cause they are slow as hell so let me tell you this so you can comprehend We are the two most feared people in the underworld and we can kill you before you can say what the hell just happened and another thing we are not your wife, we are not your girlfriend and we sure as hell ain't your fucking maid so if you can't be descent enough to use our given names then your nothing but a useless piece of trash and wont even be considered a human you are a waste of space and no one will actually want to be with you because you're so disgusting you're a pig and a ass and treat us women like your sex toys which infact we aren't we are humans just like you and if you call me a whore or anything close to it I will cut off both your dick and balls with rusty sissors then make sure you die after I torture you for days on end and bury you in a unmarked grave." Rebbecca said pure malice laced in her voice.

I saw both boys flinch and heard the demons chuckle "told you they could be mistaken as demons."

"I told you so dipshit." Missy said rolling her eyes her foot still on Rebbecca.

"She did tell them." I said shaking my head when I got looked at.

"Who cares we have a job and we are going to kill you." He said.

"uh oh I was right the shit was going to hit the fan and men should really know not to challenge them especially Rebbecca she wont back down from a game or challenge." I said as they looked at me "Rebbecca is just like you Ceil in every way just like Missy is like Alois." They were shocked that I used their names and not the titles.

"Fine you wanna play fetch then make sure you know how to play the game really fucking good because I will win and I hate losing games." Rebbecca said as she looked at missy they both nodded at the same time Missy removed her foot and Rebbecca flipped herself off the ground and to her feet then they got in their positions.

"told you so." I said as Rebbecca took off running she got to the first guy as she sliced the gun balanced herself on her twin swords and kicked the guy in the face making him fly. The second guy came up to her and fired multiple shots each one she dodged and flipped until she was in his face practically he ran out of bullets and she sliced him across the chest and stabbed his forehead the sword going into his brain and out the back of his head she then flipped herself over while he fell landing on the other side of him with her sword that she pulled out before he hit the ground.

We then looked at Missy who was flipping and dodging she was also getting the guy really good with the bamboo stick he was cursing each time she got him. She looked at Rebbecca and nodded as she took off running toward her with both swords in hand she then stabbed the man in the stomach and chest sliding both swords out while he fell.

"see I told you so." I said as they looked at the girls they were impressed.

The last guy was on his knees "What are you" he said shaking really badly.

"I'm stealing Sebastian's line of I'm one hell of a butler and going to say one hell of girl." Rebbecca said as Missy fell to the ground laughing her ass off.

"she knows me weird I did not know that." Sebastian said as all of them looked at me I shrugged my shoulders and we went back to watching.

"What it's not my fault I'm an outaku." Rebbecca said

I shrugged again as they looked at me we then went back to watching.

"What are you really no person alive would be able to do that." The guy said.

I paled "oh please don't do it please don't have a heart for the poor guy." I said as they looked at me "I think your going to find out why they are always mistaken as demons." They nodded and went back to watching.

Rebbecca looked down at missy and she looked up at her they were having a silent conversation we could see what they were talking about

'Should I fuck up his mind even worse like Sebastian did to the Azzuro guy oh fuck I cant remember his name.'

Sebastian raised his eyebrow as we continued to watch their conversation

'No i think he really will go mentally unstable.'

"well no duh." I said as they looked at me I shook my head and went back to watching.

'But but it will be fun.'

"Missy I swear to god if you allow this I will kick your ass so bad you will never walk straight again." They looked at me shocked they never heard me say that ever.

She rolled her eyes then sighed 'fine.'

"goddamnit Missy why." They looked at me "you'll see in a minute." They nodded and went back to watching.

Rebbecca then looked at the guy who was shaking so bad she smiled a sadistic smile making him shake worse.

"Really I'm surprised you haven't put two and two together god you humans are so stupid." She said she looked at him then down at Missy and nodded as Missy smiled wickedly.

"oh no Missy don't make it worse-." I was cut off by Missy saying

"Yes I agree the humans are stupid they never learn and repeat their mistakes over and over then when something goes wrong they give up everything to fix it even their souls they are so desperate and weak they are also greedy what stupid creatures you would think that they would get smarter as time goes on but apparently not." She said as we looked at the guy he was close to breaking we knew it and they knew it too.

"and she made it worse." They looked at me "they're making him think they are demons…they've done this to every person before they killed them." They nodded and went back to watching

Missy gave Rebbecca a look that said 'go ahead and finish it.' I facepalmed as the demons chuckled and the lords looked at me I shook my head and went back to watching.

"Hmmm should we take his soul my dear cousin who knows he may tell the other humans that we exist and we cant have that now can we." Rebbecca said smiling sadistically.

"wow they did get more sadistic and psychotic as they grew." I said as I shook my head when I got looked at we went back to watching.

"Yes we should it wouldn't do us any good if our food source knows we exist." She said they were both looking at the guy as he finally broke.

"and they broke the poor man.." I said as the demons chuckled no doubt entertained by this and the lords looked like they enjoyed this. "men."I muttered as I got looked at I shook my head and we went back to watching.

"please don't ill never tell a soul-." He was cut of by Rebbecca's sword going through his chest. He looked at her.

"And here it comes." I said as I shook my head when looked at we went back to watching.

"you are so stupid and gullible you fell for that no you pathetic human we are the same as you and you can join your friends in hell we will see you and your friends there but the difference between us and you is you will be the ones being tortured and we will be the ones doing the torturing." She said pulling her sword out of his chest as he fell to the ground dead.

The lords looked at me bewildered as the demons chuckled they were so amused by this "well they weren't wrong there." Sebastian said as Claude nodded his head in agreement we went back to watching.

"Idiot he really did believe us ugh our theory was correct then we really are that stupid and gullible I guess that's the reason why Sebastian and Claude are always entertained by us humans we are always repeat our mistakes and blame others and sin…kinda makes me wanna puke." Missy said getting off the ground and dusting herself off.

That made Sebastian and Claude laugh alittle "they are smart creatures ill give you that." Sebastian said "I agree just becareful that Lucifer doesn't meet them or else he will change them into demons just to learn more about them." Claude said as Sebastian nodded and looked at them.

"But hey Sebastian and Claude would be so proud we broke him worse than they can…..damn I think we just upstaged the two hottest demons on the same level they play on and were humans…aw now that's just sad were humans and we just upstaged two hot demons on the same level they play on….wait they wouldn't be proud they would be pissed..and kill us." Rebbecca said paling at the thought of being killed very gruesomely by the demonic butler.

"uh-huh I can agree to that." Missy said paling no doubt having the same thought as her.

I laughed as Sebastian and Claude chuckled "oh how wrong they are." Claude said as Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"Anyway we should probably f-." Rebbecca cut herself off as she heard something from the woods "Come out I've already known you were there so there's no point in hiding."

They looked at me "Again I already explained." They nodded and went back to watching.

All of a sudden a guy came out he was around Rebbecca and Missy's age I saw her eyes widen she knew him and it looked like she was afraid of him.

I gasped They looked at me feeling the fear creep into my body "That's him hes the one who killed me his name is Joshua Randell." they're eyes widen and we went back to watching.

"Hello my little Raven." Joshua said.

"What are you doing here your suppose to be in jail." She said as she started to shake from fear.

"Coming to retrieve my girlfriend." He said.

I gasped how could he have dated her didn't she know

"I am not yours." She told him.

"oh really I can smell the fear coming from you." He said.

"Well he wasn't wrong there." I said as they looked at me I shook my head and they went back to watching.

"I am not yours and I swear to god you will-." She started but was cut off

"You will what I own you maybe you forgot your place should I remind you." He said

I flinched as she flinched, he was winning and he knew it too.

He then pulled out a tranquilizer gun and pointed it at Missy he shot it and it hit her.

I had to keep from screaming her name "MISSSYYYY." Rebbecca screamed as she fell unconscious her blonde hair falling across her face and around her body I could see the thought that ran through her head as well as both demons and lords 'wait blonde but it was brown when…'

You could see her shake I was surprised to see her start to shake and you could see the thoughts going through her head again I was shocked 'for the first time in my life I do not know what to do I wanted to cry I didn't want to relive what happen three years ago and If he got a hold of me I was going to relive that nightmare seven hundred times worse than the first time he was coming closer and I was wanting to run but I couldn't I was frozen.' Claude went over and picked Missy up bridal style coming back over to us I put my hand on her knee and looked at Rebbecca. "its up to you now Rebbecca what will you do good luck."

"hmm blue hair I like that color did you dye your hair." He said coming closer to her.

Again you could see her thoughts 'blue hair…' she thought as she grabbed a large chunk of her hair and saw that it was indeed blue. "No its my natural color." She told him.

"And why would you hide such a beautiful color from me." He said

"Because I noticed that my hair color, eye color and pale skin would be a eye candy to men so I dyed it blonde to make it more uglier."She told him.

"well she wasn't wrong there." I said as Sebastian and Ceil nodded in agreement and Alois and Claude looked at us I shook my head we went back to watching.

He chuckled "well your keeping that hair color and when im done with you ill send you to heaven to be with your little angel friend Adre-anna Sarahlynn Jameson."

I flinched as Rebbecca's eyes widened "What did you just say..what do you know about her she was murder-." She cut herself off as she remembered something important. "that was her case."

My eyes widened it was one of my nightmares "My case was dropped when they couldn't tie it to him…." They looked at me I wanted to cry I now knew why I was having those nightmares it was like she was giving me the memories I could see what she remembered.

He was smirking at her "Yes I am Adre-anna Sarahlynn Jameson's Murderer I am the one who killed her and left her in the thorn bushes her skull spine and four ribs."

I wanted to punch the crap out of him he did that to me and I was pissed.

Rebbecca was shaking bad but not with fear oh no She was pissed She finally found my murderer she can complete that vow.

"Do you wanna know what I did I tortured her for 3 months then I got to hear her screams and then I killed her with a knife and then I took her and put her in chemicals that would melt the flesh off then I took her body and broke it and put the body parts in the acid watching it disappear then I took the rest and put it in the thorn bushes and watched until they found her I watched you fall apart I must say you have done wonderful in faking your smiles and laughs." He said "So why don't you smile and laugh or better yet why don't you cry for your friend shes dead you know."

I got a sad depressed face "she stopped smiling and laughing she cant even cry now because im gone." They looked at me it was sympathy I wanted to break down and they could see it but I didn't I couldn't I wanted her to beat him for me and I knew she would.

She got a sad depressed look on her face "I have long forgotten how to laugh, smile. My tears have long since dried up after she died but you would know that wouldn't you."

"I would know yes, so why don't you get revenge for her or are you scared." He said

I was growing more and more pissed off and she was almost to her breaking point

"Im sorry to disappoint you but I cannot go to heaven for it was closed off to me when I was born so im afraid I won't be able to see Adre-anna again." She told him

"and your okay with that. Never seeing your best friend again." He said

"she knew that when I met her, she knew everything I did she saw me kill people she was there through it all she knew I wouldn't see her and she was okay with that she accepted that fact when i told her I would never see her in heaven you know she asked me the same thing your asking me 'am I okay with that never seeing my family or her in heaven' I told her I accepted that fact when I was younger and it wasn't going to change no matter how much one may try you can never change what fate you have." She said to him " so yes I am okay with that because she knew that, she understood it and she accepted that and if she is alive then she would be very proud to know that I succeeded in the underworld I didn't give up and I didn't kill myself to be with her infact if I did kill myself I still wouldn't have seen her and if I did she would be very pissed off and smack the shit out of me and for your question of would I get revenge for her oh hell yeah I would and I never break my promises or vows and I will kill you I have been searching for her killer and now that I found her killer I will get my revenge and then I will wake missy and tell her that I found her killer then I will tell her goodbye and to wish her and Adre-anna luck in their next life and kill myself." She told him

They looked at me shocked "Its true I knew and I accepted that she'll be safe where shes going and im not sad that I wont see her again but I know that we have both had great lives and when we both die that will be us parting ways and meeting again in a new life." They nodded and went back to watching.

He smiled "so you would really kill yourself why."

"Because I would have nothing to live and fight for as soon as I kill you my life will be complete and I will have no reason to live." She told him

I got a almost depressed look on my face "She dedicated her life to finding my killer then she would kill herself….I can't argue with that I would have done the same thing If I were in her shoes."

He laughed "that is what I wanted to hear from the great leader of the underworld."

She raised her swords and ran at him letting her anger get the best of her she cut him multiple times he fell laughing he got up and went to attack her but she didn't give him a chance and before she knew it he was sitting against the side wall in the garden bleeding heavily he was still laughing she was pissed and so was I we could see that he was too injured to move she saw it two he knew it as well.

"Well miss im the most feared leader in the underworld aren't you going to kill me to get your revenge! For your slutty friend that I killed!" he said laughing.

We saw a dark aura surround her "shut up you pathetic excuse of a human I have had enough you killed her, you tore me apart, you tore her family apart, she isn't coming back because of you so yes I will kill you I will make you pay for what you've done and if I see you in hell the punishment will be worse than what I've don't to you here so don't worry ill make sure to make it more painful then when you were alive and it will last for all eternity so shall we go together." She said as she got a sadistic smile on her face as she drew the sword up to his neck he was now compulsively shaking from fear he saw that she was serious.

"do you remember when I said that she was like you in many ways ceil ." he nodded "Well he tripped up and she's going to explain it all she is very good at what she does."

"hmm whats the matter I can smell the fear coming from you what are you afraid of dying or are you scared that one of the girls you abused has finally fought back well all I can say to that is now you know how me and the seven girls felt as you beat and raped us everyday….or is it the fact that the most feared leader in the underworld is going to kill you for murdering her best friend when I was ten you know she was ten years old so innocent and sweet and you killed her, you took her from this world and you made me break a vow do you know what that vow was 'I vow to protect you with my very life even if it kills me I will protect you' and I hate when I break vows and you made me break that vow and now shes dead…let me guess you knew about that vow as well and killed her so I couldn't keep that vow to make me fail well you know what they say once a ruler always a ruler..its such a pity though my pawn disobeyed me and now is close to death pathetic…" She was cut off

"what are you talking about I am no pawn." He said

She laughed "this whole world is my chess game everyone I meet is a pawn that I will use missy is included in that and she knew and she accepted that you were a pawn as well and I have no use for a pawn who disobeys the king and tries to kill the king…you my pawn have disobeyed me and then betrayed me by killing the only shining light in the darkness so I will kill you."

Ceil and Sebastian's eyes widened along with Alois and Claude " I told you so." Was all I said.

"NO your wrong I will be the one killing you I am the king I will be the ruler." He said

"ha she's already beat you at your own game she told you that she hates losing but before the game even started she's won." I said as they looked at me they noticed my British accent was gone and replaced by my American.

She laughed harder at this "Your so pathetic but you should know I am fifteen steps ahead of you I always have been and now that you've tripped up i will kill you so thank you for giving me the game."

"What are you talking about you didn't trip me up." He said

"oh yes she did listen and find out idiot I saw it now she's going to tell you everything." I said I shook my head when they looked at me.

She laughed "oh you stupid man I am very good at what I do I already pieced everything together I knew you were her killer and I knew you were going to date me I knew you were going to abuse me I knew you were coming after me I knew you were going to shoot Missy with a tranquilizer gun and I knew you were going to kill me and I knew you were going to make me scared and I knew you were going to kill me while I was scared and distracted but the one thing you didn't account for was that I knew from the start and I was able to use all this to my advantage all I need to do was get you to trip up and tell me that you were the killer then make me angry you should have listened to me and missy's lessons in being in the underworld and being a assassin but you didn't and I used all of your strategies against you and you lost everything."

I laughed as they looked at me "When Rebbecca was younger she could solve the hardest cases in adult mystery books she could even solve cold cases for the police when they had one she is a very brilliant child just like you Ceil."

"How …How.." he said

"when you were telling me that I was going to heaven to be with my angel friend." She said smirking "it was you who gave me the advantage so I must thank you if you didn't give me that advantage then you would have won but you did…" She said pushing the tip of the sword into his skin a little more "So Checkmate."

I saw what she was going to I didn't want her too I knew she would be torn apart and I didn't want her to die im still alive

He started to scream as she pushed the tip harder when she froze

"STOP REBBECCA ROSEILINDA OHARRA THIS INSTANT." I screamed. They all looked at me.

You could see her thoughts 'I knew that voice but it couldn't be she was dead he killed her but' She then remembered that they were in a garden but she paled 'this cant be we cant be in black butler but if I turn around and I find out that we are in black butler I will cry but I have to see if it is true and I need to know where we are.'

They raised their eyebrow I shrugged

She turned around slowly and saw Ceil staring at her in shock, Alois was looking like he was enjoying this, Sebastian was shocked, Claude was holding Missy bridal style and me.

"Damnit all we really are in black butler how long have you all be there." she said.

"Since you fell from the sky." Ceil said smirking.

"Oh crap well fuck me damnit god you really are a fucking prick you know that right." she said flipping the sky off making me laugh.

"well damnit why does god feel the need to want me dead by the two demonic butlers." Causing Ceil and Alois to do a spit take and both demons to look at her with raised eyebrows.

She sighed ignoring them and looked me "you look familiar but the girl I knew is dead she isn't coming back I need the blonde girl in your arms Claude so me and her can find a way back to the twenty-first century." Again they were looking at her weird.

I sighed "Young Master, Lord Trancy do you remember when we first met and I freaked out and called you different names and how I knew of Sebastian and Claude."

Ceil and Alois nodded.

"That's them my friends from the twenty-first century." I said Ceil and Alois along with the demons were looking at me like i was crazy it dawned on Rebbecca I was alive.

"And Rebbecca you are seriously a sadistic ass bitch you know that right! How could you fuck up a mans mind worse than what it already was are you really a demon!" I said.

That made her fall to the ground laughing hard "Adre-anna how long have you known me! At six years old I was killing fifty-six year old men in the most gruesome ways and your calling me a sadistic ass bitch for fucking up a middle-aged mans mind even worse than it already was are you that high have you been smoking opium I mean seriously and hell yeah I'm a sadistic ass bitch everyone knows that damnit! And no im not a demon but damnit I wish I was."

I ran to her glomping her to the ground I was laughing and crying "I knew I would see you I didn't give up and here you are and you got boobs how old are you now I haven't seen you since you we were ten whats been going on how did you get here congrats with the whole being the one of the top feared leaders of the underworld."

She sat up taking me with her " im glad to see you too lets see im seventeen, Missy's nineteen, and yes I have boobs all girls do when they turn eleven uh Missy has graduated school and im a senior in highschool, uhhh gosh lets see after you died my rich family came out of nowhere and said that me and missy were going to be apart of the family and that we had no choice and when I was fourteen my uncles fled the united states fleeing for their lives. Missy and I quickly lived up to our uncles expectations and we were in my room reading black butler when a idiot with a gun came in telling us that he was going to kill us then proceeded to tell us his plan and the crap he was going to do and we fell through my floor and which is why we said the 'rules' which were really lessons…."She facepalmed "Fucking idiots."

I laughed "you know its weird seeing you like this I haven't seen the blue since we were really young."

She laughed "Yeah and as soon as I get my hands on some dye its going back to blonde."

"Noooo don't you look really cute plus you and ceil could be brother sister and Missy and Alois could be brother and sister." I said

She sighed "One problem with that everyone may know about the Phantomhives and that there are very few living plus I really don't want to be raped by some guy if Ceil decides to be a dick and gets kidnapped." Ceil glared at her then it dawned on him about what she said and raised an eyebrow.

I then laughed she got up and I spun her around "OHMYGOSH REBBECCA YOUR BLEEDING."

She then went to look "oh geez I guess I did get wounded damnit."

i then gasped

"What." She said.

"When the hell did you get a tattoo it looks like Sebastian's faustian mark." i said tracing her back.

"EH what the fuck I didn't get a tattoo do you know how bad my mother would kill me if I got a tattoo!" she said

"That's why I was freaking out you literally have a tattoo." i said showing her through a mirror.

She screamed really loud no doubt killing Sebastian and Claude's ears.

"WHEN THE FUCK DID I GET A TATTOO OH MYGOD IF PAUL AND GLENN DID THIS I WILL KILL THEM!" She screamed.

Missy then jerked awake she then screamed upon seeing claude holding her bridal style "REBBECCA WERE IN BLACK BUTLER WERE GONNA GET KILLED I DON'T WANNA DIE REBBBECCCAAAA!" She started sobbing

She walked up to Claude and Missy she raised her hand and WHAP slapped her. She stopped looking at her with the tear stained eyes

"Will you shut the fuck up I need to concentrate and remember how I got this fucking tattoo and your being to damn loud and we are not going to die and if we did we will be killed by Sebastian and Claude remember!" She said

Sebastian and Claude both raised an eyebrow.

"And why would we kill you." Claude asked

"We just fell from the sky killed four guys and are friends with ceils maid not too mention that and we are dressed differently and are from a century that hasn't happened yet." Missy said.

'She has a point there.' I thought.

"And why us." Sebastian asked

Rebbecca rolled her eyes "Were on Phantomhive property dressed differently with weapons and you all saw us kill all those men not to mention that you both are contracted to these two brats that and you guys are the hottest demons alive why would we not want you to kill us if you were ordered to."

'Again she has a point there.' I thought.

"How the hell are we brats." Alois said

Again Rebbecca rolled her eyes "are you sure you want to know."

'please say no.'

"Hell yeah." He said

I facepalmed as Rebbecca smirked.

"You both have two good arms, legs, feet and hands if you want something get off your lazy asses and get it yourselves you both are snobby and rude not to mention complete dicks and your winey and childish and rude to your demons who can kill you if they get tired of you and your shit they can take the contract and break it if they feel that its not worth it and take your soul anyway." She said as both demons looked at her shocked that she disrespected them and wasn't even sorry that she did so.

Alois was looking at her like he wanted to kill her

"and if you slap me I swear to god you will be dead before Claude can even save your sorry ass if he even feels like it" She said

Ceil rolled his eyes and continued to have his tea.

Missy stuck her tongue out at him

Rebbecca then screamed "OH MY GOD MISSY WHEN DID YOU GET CLAUDES FAUSTAIN MARK ON YOUR TONGUE!" again no doubt killing Sebastian and Claude's ears.

She paled "what…"

"you heard me."

"I don't know."

Rebbecca turned around lifting her hair right where the lining of the corset began was Sebastian's faustian sign.

"eh….what the hell when did you get that."

"I don't know I know I didn't have it this morning so it must have shown up when we came here but what does it mean I mean I would have known if I sold my soul to Sebastian and im pretty sure you didn't have Claude's mark when you brushed your teeth this morning after your shower." She said

"Yeah in fact I didn't have this mark when I was brushing my teeth but I would have felt it if I did have and I would have known if I sold my soul to Claude which would be a cold day in hell if I did so." She said making Rebbecca and me laugh.

"Your right it would be a cold day in hell if you sold your soul to one of the hottest demons alive ." Rebbecca said and I nodded in agreement.

She sighed "But seriously we need to figure out how to get back to the twenty-first century and how the fuck we got Sebastian and Claude's marks."

Rebbecca nodded her head "I agree maybe we should talk to the undertaker he is a grim reaper maybe he could be of use to us."

She looked at her "Are you mad he'll make us tell him a joke and I'm not funny at all."

"Your not and neither am I but we can tell him about the day we got banned from church we still laugh about that." Rebbecca said giggling I had to suppress my laughter as I remembered Rebbecca's older brother peed in the holy water.

That made her laugh "Yeah okay we can do that he'll get a kick out of that."

Rebbecca nodded "but we have a problem."

She looked at her "What."

"What if there's no way back and were stuck here forever." Rebbecca said

She paled "Well then i hope we can go back I don't want to be stuck in a anime for the rest of my life."

Rebbecca nodded.

"Wait what are you talking about anime." Alois said

I wanted to know that too.

"Well this is suppose to be fake Black Butler is about a ten year old boy whose family is killed infront of him his home burned and sold into sex trafficking well he was then sold to a cult that was using children to summon a demon so they can have their wishes granted well the boy was the last child to be sacrificed and he summoned a demon and made a contract with the said demon for revenge on the people who ruined his families name which is why we freaked out." Rebbecca said Sebastian and Ceil looked at each other recognizing the plot

"and why were you freaking out about claude killing you." Alois said

"Well in the second season of Black Butler you and Claude try to steal Ceils soul so of course we would be freaking out but the entire show ends after ceil turns thirteen." Missy said.

"Well that's ridiculous because we didn't steal Ceil soul granted that would be fun but we don't really get along the only reason why we do is because I am going to marry lizzys older sister and plus ceil is fifteen." Alois said

Rebbecca sighed "Well still that's all fun and dandy but we don't really know how the book ends so either way we could change it and who knows you guys may not marry them considering Sebastian and Claude will take your souls when your contract ends so either way you wont be able to marry them."

'Again good point.' I thought

Ceil nodded in agreement "She's right Alois we wont marry them because of the contracts." He then looked at me "How much do you know."

"A lot but we aint saying a word because if we this is the past and not a anime then we can seriously fuck up history so we being from the twenty-first century can change what happens in the future and can alter Adre-anna, Missy and My lives to where we may never meet and Me and Missy may never be born to the same family or all three of us may never be born so just in case we are not telling you anything about the future." Rebbecca said as Missy and I nodded in agreement "plus William will kill us and so would grell eh still don't care."

"hmmm very well Sebastian prepare two rooms for these ladies and find them proper clothing Claude if you will be so kind as too dress Missy while Sebastian dresses Rebbecca that will be appreciated and Alois Im assuming your staying for a few days." Ceil said

"sure." Came Alois

"Very well lord Phantomhive." Came Claude

"As you wish young master." Came Sebastain

Cici: Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Black Butlers World Turned upside down

Chapter 3: Being Dessed by the hottest demon Alive and long lost sisters of the Ceil and Alois.

Rebbecca's Pov

Sebastian showed me to a guest room it was simple and I liked that while I was looking around the room Sebastian went to a closet and pulled out a black lace dress it looked like one of my gothic Lolita dresses that I used to wear, it was really pretty it had dark blue lace laced with the black and dark blue ribbon that tied around the side and hung Sebastian then grabbed the matching corset.

I paled "You are so not dressing me."

"the young master told me to so I am your just going to have to get over it." He said.

I sighed as he tied a black ribbon around his eyes "You better not be able to see."

"I assure you I cannot." He said

I undid the corset top and undressed the rest of the way he pulled the corset around my stomach and tied the first three strings then started to pull it was so suffocating but I couldn't complain.

Sebastian noticed that I wasn't saying anything "Are you ill miss. Rebbecca."

"Huh no I've worn these types of dresses before so im pretty used to the corsets and don't call me Rebbecca its Raven." I told him.

"Well that helps normally the young master complains when he has to dress as a girl for a case." He said

I laughed "I can understand that tell me has jack the ripper shown up yet."

"Who." He said

"Nothing but it will be case in the future for you." Was all I said I could feel him nod.

The corset was finished and pulled on the layers of dress then the actual dress.

I went over to the mirror I looked really pretty "wow." Was all I said.

Sebastian came over "I had a feeling you would look really beautiful now let us dress you the rest of the way."

I nodded and we went over to the vanity I sat down as he grabbed a brush he started to brush my hair it was pleasant and didn't hurt when he finished he went to grab a rubber band but I stopped him he raised an eyebrow as I took my hair and brushed it all to the left side I brushed it through to make it neat and nice then took the rubber band and put my hair into a side ponytail that hung gracefully down the side of my shoulder I then grabbed a black ribbon and tied it around the rubber band making it to where it hid the rubber band and hung gracefully Sebastian was impressed it went really well with the dress I then grabbed the perfume and sprayed it once then stood up Sebastian pulled me down I looked at him

"We need to put your shoes on Miss Raven." He said pulling the shoes out.

"okay." I said as he pulled the shoes on they fitted perfectly.

He held his hand out and I grabbed it "Would you like some tea with the Young Master, Earl Trancy and Miss. Missy."

I thought about it "Yes if you could escort me there I'm afraid I don't know where everything is."

He looked at me "Very well."

He escorted me to the parlor and opened the door I walked in to see Bard, Finny and Meyrin along with Ceil, Alois, Missy, Adre-anna, and Claude.

Bard, Finny, Meyrin Ceil, and Alois went beat red, Missy and Adre-anna smiled and Claude smiled a bit.

"Lord Phantomhive you look well may I join you." I asked curtsying

He stood "Of course Miss. Rebbecca." Waving me over to a chair.

Adre-anna and Missy smiled and tried to hide their giggles.

"The other servants are Bardroy our Chef, Meyrin the maid, and Finnian the gardener." Ceil said introducing me to them.

I smiled "Its every nice to meet you all."

They went red again.

I sat in a chair across from Missy and next to Ceil.

Sebastian set some tea infront of me "today's tea we have Earl grey and for a snack we have a chocolate brownie cake."

"Thank you Sebastian." I said to him he nodded.

I sipped the tea but didn't touch the brownie cake I didn't want touch it yet.

"On to you four." Sebastian started as they started to freak out except for Adre-anna.

"Finnian have you finished weeding the garden." Finnian stood still flinching

"Meyrin have you finished washing the sheets." Meyrin was playing with her fingers

"Bard have you finished prepping for dinner tonight." Bard was scratching his head making a obvious no.

"Adre-anna have you finished cleaning the library." He asked

"Of course Mr. Sebastian." She said to him.

"Very well then you three if you have time to dally then you have time to work so get to it." Sebastian said making the three run from the room

"Miss. Adre-anna if you would stay and help me." He said to her.

"Of course." She said

I smiled at her and she smiled back

"Miss. Rebbecca Miss. Missy how did you guys change from the girls that killed those men to perfect ladies in society." Alois asked.

"Well we both love pride and prejudice that and our rich family here in England made us plus we have manners as I said to those idiots that tried to hit Missy we weren't born in a barn." I said he seemed to understand.

"Well we do look alike and we can tell everyone that were siblings and that our families sent the girls to America to learn and that the trancy's and Phantomhives have been close that we are like family." Ceil said.

"That could work because both our families have been working on cases for the queen for a long time so everyone will just assume that all of us grew up together because of our families." Alois said.

"Then its settled were siblings." I said

Missy laughed alittle she was in a nice black and purple dress with black laced gloves "So rebbecca how does it feel to be home from America." She said smirking

"It feels wonderful I really did hate being there with the men and what not but all in all it does feel nice to be back in England." I said taking a sip of my tea.

"Oh really care to explain what happened with the men." Missy said laughing when I choked on my tea and went into a coughing fit.

"Oh you know the whole see a pretty rich girl and start with the my dicks bigger than your contest to try and impress the girl." I said smiling making Missy and Adre-anna bust out laughing as Claude looked at us, Ceil and Alois choked on their tea and went into a coughing fit and Sebastian looked at me disapprovingly

"It seems that Milady has forgotten her manners." He said

"Not at all Sebastian I was making a reference to the American men and them being pigs." I told him making Missy and Adre-anna laugh harder Alois and Ceil couldn't help but laugh also as Claude looked shocked.

"You are a lying Miss. Raven and as I tell the Young Master I do not like liars that and it is unbecoming of a lady to lie." He told me.

I huffed "Fine you win god damn demon butler."

He chuckled as Missy, Adre-anna, Ceil and Alois laughed harder.

"Oh Ceil just so you know I really-." I was cut off by A loud squeal and a "CEILLLL."

I paled along with Ceil and Missy "oh my fucking god." I said as Sebastian hit me upside the head.

I glared at him as the parlor doors bursted open and a blonde tornado swept in grabbing Ceil and crushing him to death.

Another girl came in much calmer than Elizabeth she was a pretty brunette with a white dress on and a calm smile she looked at Alois who stood

"Well hello Lord Trancy Lizzy drop Lord Phantomhive that is not how a lady acts infront of her lord." She said

"Hello Lady Sarah." Alois said as Lizzy dropped Ceil.

Lizzy turned to me "Hey who are you and why do you look like Ceil."

I stood "Welcome Lady Elizabeth and Lady Sarah Im Ceil's older sister Rebbecca but my nickname is Raven but I don't really like to be called that unless your close to me."

She raised her eyebrow "How come weve never seen you around."

"Well Miss. Elizabeth Both Rebbecca and I were taken to America when we were young it was before our brothers were born I heard that my brother was kidnapped and had returned years later and Rebbecca was depressed when she heard that Ceil was taken and her family killed and home burned but was found a month later we had been told that we can return by our brothers we just got back today." Missy said.

"That's right it is such a honor to meet My future sister in laws." I said curtsying.

Lizzy blushed as Sarah looked at us "Why are you and the blonde closer than to your brothers."

"Im sorry if it seems like that since our families work for the queen together they solve the cases and we have been raised together in America so we have been dependent on each other and now that we have come back we can be a family and sisters to Alois and Ceil they have lived on their own for a long while and its not fair to them." I told her Lizzy then broke down crying and Sarah started to cry

"I see well thank god that you are home to take care of the boys we are not married yet but we see what happens to them and they alone without anyone to comfort them im glad that you girls will be here atleast." Sarah said with tears.

Ceil and Alois looked at us as well as Sebastian and Claude impressed that both of us could come up with a lie on the spot and make it believeable.

"Aunt Francis and Madame Red didn't know about us due to our fathers wanting to keep us a secret and out of harms way." I told them as the girls cried even more.

"So naturally people didn't know about us Ceil and Alois didn't know about us until they read in a letter from our Mothers that explained us and where we were we then wrote to our brothers on a daily basis until they decided that we no longer had to stay there and we could come home I was quite shocked to see Ceil and Alois and how similar they looked to us." Missy said as the girls cried abit more

I walked up to them pulling a handkerchief out and giving it to Elizabeth who took it she saw it it was a black lace with a dark blue R that was sewn in cursive in the corner as Missy gave hers to Sarah who looked at hers it was black lace also with a purple M that was sewn in cursive in the corner.

"This is so beautiful what does the R mean." Elizabeth asked me

I smiled "That was my fourteenth birthday present from Ceil the R is the first letter of my nickname Raven."

She nodded and wiped her eye as Ceil looked at me really impressed that I can lie and make it work especially with Sarah.

"Yes I agree it is beautiful May I ask what the M stands for." Sarah said.

Missy smiled "Well everyone calls me Missy that's been my nickname only people close to me call me by my given name Alois calls me both Missy and Kendall he gave that to me as a fifteenth birthday present."

She nodded her brown hair still in the bun but a few strands falling "Well we came for a visit but seems like we can have it at another time." She said as lizzy nodded through tears handing our handkerchiefs back.

"Very well Lady Sarah Sebastian will escort you both back to the carriage." Ceil said

She nodded and Sebastian showed both ladies out.

He came back in a few minutes later.

"The Ladies have left Young Master." He said half bowing.

Ceil nodded then turned to Missy and I "That was amazing Sarah has never been fooled Sebastian cant even lie to her and get her to believe him and hes a demon."

I laughed and Missy chuckled "Humans have gotten better at lying in the twenty first century."

He nodded as Alois stood "Well Ceil I believe we had the letter to her majesty to get to."

He nodded and stood as well "Please excuse us." He said

We nodded and they took their leave.

Missy then sat back down she then looked to me "Aren't you going to sit down Rebbecca."

I looked at her "Of course."

I sat and we continued to have our tea.

"I really like the tea." Missy said and I nodded

"What do you expect Sebastian made it." I said sipping the tea

"True." She said

"Would you like some more tea Milady." Adre-anna said with the accent.

"Yes please." We said at the same time she laughed and took both cups.

"Here you go Maladies." Adre-anna said setting the tea cups infront of us.

"So Adre-anna how has it been for you." Missy asked.

"Hmm its been okay I clean and what not but I don't protect the mansion Ceil..I mean the young master has enjoyed having an employee that doesn't destroy anything and Sebastian enjoys it as well."She said

We nodded

"How old are you." I said

"Well I was killed when I was ten and woke up here I have been working here for two years but I look like Im fourteen sooo I am fourteen." She said smiling

We smiled at her.

"That's good that you know how to do the job well and love the adopted british accent." I said.

She laughed "Thank you Milady."

Sebastian then came back in with Claude We smiled at them.

"Hello Mr. Sebastian Mr. Claude." Adre-anna said.

"Hello Miss. Adre-anna." Sebastian said as Claude nodded his acknowledgement

Sebastian then turned to us "Im very sorry Maladies we left you alone." He said as he and Claude bowed

"No worries Sebastian Claude we are in very capable hands we have Adre-anna here." Missy said as I nodded

Adre-anna then blushed "Uh would you like me to care to the Young Master and Lord Trancy."

Sebastian looked at her "If you may there is the snack that they didn't finish if you would take that and the tea to them it would be appreciated." He said

She nodded and took the tray with the stuff and took her leave.

"Oh my we made her embarrassed." I said as Missy nodded.

Sebastian and Claude both raised their eyebrows at us

"Uh she has stage fright she gets nervous when the spot light gets shown on her then she quickly excuses herself or finds work to do so that way she doesn't have to be in the spot light." I said as Missy nodded.

The demons nodded in understandment.

I sighed and set down my tea cup Missy then looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Though I have a feeling things are going to get very interesting." I said grinning as Missy broke out in a grin

Both demons looked at us with raised eyebrows but we pursed our lips and made a locking signal they smiled.

"Hmm though I do wonder if anyone will miss us." Missy said.

"Ha I doubt it right now the people in the underworld are rejoicing because were dead and missing plus people wouldn't really care we weren't exactly on good terms with everyone." I said

She nodded "True okay scratch that."

The demons didn't say anything

I looked at Sebastian

"Aren't you two suppose to be oh I don't know serving Ceil and Alois." I said as Missy nodded while looking at Claude

They looked at us then at each other than back at us

"We have been ordered to serve you both." Sebastian said taking my tea cup

"Whoa whoa first put the tea cup down Im not done with it and two in other words you have been ordered to watch us closely." I said

Sebastian chuckled "Yes if you put it that way." He set the tea cup back down he refilled the tea cup and I picked it up again

Sebastian looked at me "You really like tea don't you Milady."

"Uh yeah we drink a lot of it because the other drinks don't agree with us that and normally were not nice when we haven't had tea so we drink a lot we normally import a lot of teas then try them and see which one's we like the most earl grey tea is a popular among us." I said as Missy nodded in agreement.

"Which reminds me I forgot to tell you my final report card for the semester came today." Missy said putting down her tea cup.

I set my cup down as well "Oh really care to tell me I would love to know."

"Lets see I have 5 As and 1 A-." She said

"Really I thought you would have finished with all A+'s your so smart." I said

"I know that's the messed up part all my teacher's have tried to hit on my and/or tried to rape me so when I fight them off they went and either failed or close to failed me I was soo not happy." She said

"What that's crap its their faults and isn't it against the law to date students no matter what the age and for them to do that because of it how dare they." I said

"I know that's what pisses me off now all the other girls are calling me a whore and all this shit." She said

My mouth opened just a little "How the fudge you know what if we are able to go back I'm gonna kill those bastards!"

She sighed "Please don't I really don't need you to get arrested."

"Hey no one would find out and you wont get caught if you bury them in a unmarked grave and like anyone would miss them." I said

She sighed "No Raven you wont do anything about it."

I sighed "Fine I wont do anything."

She glared "Promise."

I huffed and crossed my arms "Fine I promise I wont do anything about the pedophiles they call teachers."

She nodded "Now on to you we got your report card."

I raised my eyebrow "Really I didn't know about that."

She nodded "Yeah wanna know your final grades."

I smirked "Hell yeah."

She giggled "You got 5 A's and 1 A+."

My jaw dropped "What no way…oh wait yeah nevermind sounds about right."

She raised her eyebrow "Care to explain."

I sighed "Fine but I already dealt with it so you cant get mad I kinda almost got well how should I tell you I didn't get touched it was more of a get attacked but nothing happened sort of thing but the entire football team along with the wrestling and soccer teams attacked me because of the coaches so I beat the crap out of them."

"What." Her voice got dangerously low

I flinched "Hey what did I say you cant mad I already dealt with it and like I care what people think."

"When did it happen." She said her voice still low

"Uh middle of the semester afterschool." I said as she nodded

"Fine if we can go back we are going to the school about it." She said

"EH no no way not happening you know as well as I that the school wont do shit." I said

She sighed "Fine we'll do it your way if we can go back we need to order some people to do a scare no one goes after a underworld leader and gets away with it." She said smiling psychotically

I smiled sadistically "Of course we need to put them in theyre place they need to know you cant go after someone who is powerful and get away with it."

We both laughed as the demons looked at us with raised eyebrows

"Adre-anna was right you did get more sadistic and psychotic as you grew." Sebastian said as Claude nodded in agreement

We laughed harder "You just now figured that out." I said as Missy nodded in agreement.

They both sighed and refilled the tea cups we couldn't help but laugh harder.

I then gasped and Missy looked at me.

"What." She said

"Problem we forgot to tell them that the shipment of weapons was a no go because the cops knew." I said

Missy's eyes went wide "Oh my god we did forget to tell them shit."

I groaned "Now I kinda don't want to go back."

She nodded "But if we do go back we can always make them cower for their pathetic lives." She said nodding

I laughed "Yeah we can always do that who know's we may just get bored ya know."

She laughed "Yeah we have to have just a bit more fun you know."

We laughed as the demons shook their heads.

I sighed and picked up my tea cup "But still we cant have those bumbling idiots think that they defeated us that we are weaklings so when we do get back we need to put them in their places show them that there are consequences for your actions."

She nodded and sipped her tea "How has auntie been."

I sighed "She seems to be getting better but we know that she's going to get sicker."

She nodded "I see how has your younger brother been taking it."

I sighed yet again "He taking it hard after our older brother died mom and dad were the only thing he had dad died in a car accident and now moms sick and dying and now he's lost me I suppose he would be taking it hard but he has your younger brother so I suppose they will be just fine."

She nodded "I can agree with that."

"How has your mom been." I said.

She shrugged "She's getting sicker I believe she wont have long."

I nodded "I see and your younger brother how is he been I would suppose he's close to breaking."

She sighed "He's taking it hard as well our sister was murdered mom and dad were the only thing he cherished other than us and your brother dad then died and now mom is sick and doesn't have much time and now that auntie is dying as well hes torn now both of them have lost us I suppose they have each other now and both are going to fall apart but knowing them they will be just fine after all they are apart of the family and we don't show any weakness."

I nodded "Your right they both knew our uncles but they were never trained but knew the rules."

She nodded but smirked "after all they are our brothers and we did train them."

I smirked as well "And they aren't weak little boys anymore so they will be just fine."

The demons looked at us but didn't press the issues.

I sipped my tea I saw Missy put her tea cup down.

"What is it Missy." I asked putting my tea cup down

She looked at me and sighed "We got news about my sister about how she was murdered."

I looked at her "Well care to explain I thought they didn't find the murder."

She sighed "She was six weeks."

I did a spit take "She was pregnate."

Missy nodded "They tied the babys genes to a man Jack skulwinkski."

I looked at her "Our next door neighbor that we knew all of our lives got our sister pregnate then killed her."

She nodded "I was there for the confession as soon as she turned fifteen he kidnapped her he then raped her for months he then found out that she was pregnate then killed her burying her body in unmarked grave when he was asked about the grave he said that she was buried under the old oak tree in his back yard they dug and found her body in a trunk we had to identify her my mom couldn't due to her being in the hospital and I was the last to see her so I did and I recognized the clothes but they couldn't go by that until I saw the chain bracelet we got her for her birthday I cried when I saw that and they were able to id her I told my mom and brother and they both cried we were suppose to have a service for her but I suddenly went missing with you so our brothers has to be the ones to bury her."

I shook my head "I don't believe that bastard we trusted him and he did this to us he killed your sister! How dare he! He baby sat us."

She sighed "I know I know but there is nothing we can do its up to the courts now plus with both of our disappearances they will tie that to him because we both were the last to be with her and we were the witnesses so they will tie it to him."

I sighed "I hate him so much."

"I know so do I." She said.

We then noticed that the demons were silence we looked at them they seemed to be looking at each other with they're own silent conversation. We shrugged

I put my tea cup down "Missy I think im going to go to the library would you like to join me."

That seem to get the demons attention

"Hmmm no I think I will stay please don't cause to much trouble." She said as Claude filled her tea cup again

I scoffed "I never cause to much trouble."

We both laughed

"Yeah right that will never happen and if it does hell will freeze over." She said

"Right." I said I then looked at Sebastian

"Would you please escort me to the library and bring some tea and the snack im yet to touch."

He nodded and gave me his arm which I took

We arrived at the library within a few minutes and he opened the door I walked in

"Here you are Young Mistress." He said I sat in a chair after grabbing a book.

He went to leave "Sebastian."

Said demon stopped and faced me

"Do not call me young mistress that makes me sound like a whore got it." I said.

He bowed "Yes Milady." And left

After he came back he left again I spent the rest of the day there until Sebastian came back

"Milady." He said

I looked up

"Its time for dinner." He said

I nodded and stood he then gave me his arm which I took.

We arrived and he opened the door

Ceil stood

I curtsied "Hello Lord Phantomhive may I join you."

"Miss. Rebbecca of course please take a seat." He said waving to the chair next to him.

I walked over to him and sat in the chair that bard scooted out he then helped me in

"Thank you Bard." I said smiling at him he went red and stood back in his place.

Sebastian told us what we were having then served us we all than ate and had the dessert which was really fucking good.

Once it was time to retire Sebastian showed me to my room again I turned to face him he had the ribbon over his eyes.

I paled "Not this again."

"You must be bathed Miss. Raven." He said

I paled even more "Uh can I say no."

He smirked "No now come along the water is waiting."

I sighed and walked in the bathroom I undressed quickly then stepped in the water.

He went to help but I stopped him "Oh hell no I don't think so get out and wait for me to call you."

"The You…" I cut him off

"Ceil said for you to serve me Im ordering you to get out and wait for me to call you." I said he sighed and left.

I then washed my hair and body got out and dried while mumbling about stupid demons and brats telling them to serve us then having him wanting to dress me. I didn't pay attention and I slipped I screamed and closed my eyes but I didn't feel the floor instead I felt nothing I opened my eyes to see Sebastian holding my bridal style I went a deep shade of red and he set me down.

"Go get the nightgown." I said still a deep shade of red.

He nodded and left coming back in he gave me the nightgown which I took

"Out now." I said turning around.

I slipped the night gown over my head but had a lot of difficulties I then sqeaked as I got tangled I then felt arms and hands then a sigh and pretty soon I was in the death trap.

I turned to face Sebastian.

"You never left didn't you." I said irriated.

He sighed and took the ribbon off "I knew you would have difficulties."

I huffed and walked out I went to go to sleep but Sebastian stopped me he lead me to the vanity where he brushed my hair then I laid down sleep fully engulfing me.


	4. Chapter 4

Black Butler's World Turned Upside Down

Chapter 4: The Hell Damn Demons and Bratty Lords.

*Missy's Pov*

I sighed as Claude showed me to the guest room I would be staying in for a couple of days he opened the door and I stepped in it was simple nothing to over extravagated it was perfect I loved it.

As I looked around Claude went to the closet and pulled out a beautiful black with purple lace dress it was extremely beautiful it went down to my feet and poofed considerably and had a big purple ribbon that tied in the middle and hung he then pulled out the matching corset.

He then turned to me and I paled

"You are so not dressing me." I said extremely pale as he grabbed a black ribbon.

He tied it around his eyes "I have been asked to so I am you will just have to get over it."

I huffed "Fine but you better not be able to see."

"I assure you I cannot." He said

I huffed again and removed my uniform and under garments once that was done I felt the corset go around me I felt the first three strings be pulled then it got pulled tighter and tighter

"AH its killing me oh my god stop." I said as the air left me I could feel my insides be pushed into my chest.

He sighed "No woman has ever been reported dead by a corset."

"My insides are being squeezed out." I said as the last of my air had left my body.

"Milady no womans insides have been squeezed out of their body by a corset." He said pulling it tighter.

"How do you know you've never had to wear these death traps there torture devices that's what they are." I said gasping for air

He did answer me but pulled it tighter.

"OH MY GOD CLAUDE…. You know what never mind I don't want to know what you and Alois do in your pass times." I said and he pulled tighter

I felt the last of my air leave my body and I felt him tie it.

"There Milady were finished." He said

I turned to him suddenly surprising him.

"Don't call me Milady my names Kendall." I said

He bowed "Very well Miss. Kendall shall we get you dressed."

I sighed "If we must."

He chuckled and put the remainder of the dress on when that was finished he lead me to the vanity I sat and he brushed my hair it was nice and pleasant and didn't hurt much when he finished he went do my hair I stopped him and he looked at me I then grabbed the brush and brushed my hair into my hand then brushed it to make it neater and put it in a very nice tight bun with a few strands to frame my face I then tied a black ribbon around it then put one spritz of the perfume on and went to stand after Claude nodded to the hair style he then pulled me down and I looked up at him.

"We must put your shoes on." He said as he pulled high heeled boots out they tied

I nodded and he put them on I was surprised that they fit perfectly.

He looked at him watch that was on a chain then snapped it close he then turned to me "Would you like to have some tea with Lord Phantomhive His Highness and Miss. Rebbecca in the parlor."

I thought about it and nodded "I would like to have some tea in the parlor can you escort me as I have no idea where the parlor is located."

He smiled and gave me his arm which I took we left the room within minutes we were at the parlor he then opened the door and I stepped in to see Ceil Alois Adre-anna Mey-rin Finny and Bard.

Ceil Alois Mey-rin Finny and Bard went a deep shade of red as Adre-anna smiled .

"Lord Phantomhive you look well may I join you." I said curtsying.

He stood "Of course Miss. Missy." He said waving me to a chair

I sat on the left side where the servants were standing.

"These are my servants Mey-rin the maid, Bardroy the chef and Finnian the Gardener." He said introducing them

I smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you."

They all went red.

The door then opened and Rebbecca walked in to see all of us.

I saw Bard, Finny, Meyrin Ceil, and Alois go beat red again Adre-anna and I smiled and Claude smiled a bit.

"Lord Phantomhive you look well may I join you." She asked curtsying.

He stood "Of course Miss. Rebbecca." Waving her over to a chair.

Adre-anna and I smiled and tried to hide our giggles.

"The other servants are Bardroy our Chef, Meyrin the maid, and Finnian the gardener." Ceil said introducing them to her.

She smiled "Its every nice to meet you all."

They went red again.

She sat in a chair across from me and next to Ceil.

Sebastian set some tea infront of her "today's tea we have Earl grey and for a snack we have a chocolate brownie cake."

"Thank you Sebastian." She said to him he nodded.

I sipped the tea but didn't touch the brownie cake I didn't want touch it yet and I could see Rebbecca doing the same.

"On to you four." Sebastian started as they started to freak out except for Adre-anna.

"Finnian have you finished weeding the garden." Finnian stood still flinching

"Meyrin have you finished washing the sheets." Meyrin was playing with her fingers

"Bard have you finished prepping for dinner tonight." Bard was scratching his head making a obvious no.

"Adre-anna have you finished cleaning the library." He asked

"Of course Mr. Sebastian." She said to him.

"Very well then you three if you have time to dally then you have time to work so get to it." Sebastian said making the three run from the room

"Miss. Adre-anna if you would stay and help me." He said to her.

"Of course." She said

I saw Rebbecca smile at her and she smiled back.

"Miss. Rebbecca Miss. Missy how did you guys change from the girls that killed those men to perfect ladies in society." Alois asked.

"Well we both love pride and prejudice that and our rich family here in England made us plus we have manners as I said to those idiots that tried to hit Missy we weren't born in a barn." Rebbecca said he seemed to understand.

"Well we do look alike and we can tell everyone that were siblings and that our families sent the girls to America to learn and that the trancy's and Phantomhives have been close that we are like family." Ceil said.

"That could work because both our families have been working on cases for the queen for a long time so everyone will just assume that all of us grew up together because of our families." Alois said.

"Then its settled were siblings." Rebbecca said

I laughed alittle I saw Rebbecca's dress she was in a black and midnight blue dress with a ribbon tied in the middle she wore black lace gloves "So Rebbecca how does it feel to be home from America." i said smirking knowing she would get what I meant.

"It feels wonderful I really did hate being there with the men and what not but all in all it does feel nice to be back in England." She said taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh really care to explain what happened with the men." I said laughing when she choked on her tea and went into a coughing fit. 'she got it.'

"Oh you know the whole see a pretty rich girl and start with the my dicks bigger than your contest to try and impress the girl." She said smiling making me and Adre-anna bust out laughing as Claude looked at us, Ceil and Alois choked on their tea and went into a coughing fit and Sebastian looked at Her disapprovingly.

"It seems that Milady has forgotten her manners." He said

I had to refrain from snorting while I was laughing 'what manners were mimicking the damn thing.'

"Not at all Sebastian I was making a reference to the American men and them being pigs." She told him making me and Adre-anna laugh harder Alois and Ceil couldn't help but laugh also as Claude looked shocked.

"You are a lying Miss. Raven and as I tell the Young Master I do not like liars that and it is unbecoming of a lady to lie." He told her.

She huffed "Fine you win god damn demon butler."

He chuckled as me, Adre-anna, Ceil and Alois laughed harder.

"Oh Ceil just so you know I really-." She was cut off by A loud squeal and a "CEILLLL."

She paled along with Ceil and me "oh my fucking god." She said as Sebastian hit her upside the head.

She glared at him as the parlor doors bursted open and a blonde tornado swept in grabbing Ceil and crushing him to death.

I could honestly say I felt sorry for him that was going to be his wife and he would have to live with it whether he wanted to or not.

Another girl came in much calmer than Elizabeth she was a pretty brunette with a white dress on and a calm smile she looked at Alois who stood

"Well hello Lord Trancy Lizzy drop Lord Phantomhive that is not how a lady acts infront of her lord." She said I raised my eyebrow.

"Hello Lady Sarah." Alois said as Lizzy dropped Ceil.

Lizzy turned to Rebbecca "Hey who are you and why do you look like Ceil."

She stood "Welcome Lady Elizabeth and Lady Sarah Im Ceil's older sister Rebbecca but my nickname is Raven but I don't really like to be called that unless your close to me."

She raised her eyebrow "How come weve never seen you around."

'oh shit time to do what we do best.' I thought "Well Miss. Elizabeth Both Rebbecca and I were taken to America when we were young it was before our brothers were born I heard that my brother was kidnapped and had returned years later and Rebbecca was depressed when she heard that Ceil was taken and her family killed and home burned but was found a month later we had been told that we can return by our brothers we just got back today." I said.

"That's right it is such a honor to meet My future sister in laws." Rebbecca said curtsying.

Lizzy blushed as Sarah looked at us "Why are you and the blonde closer than to your brothers."

'ohhhh you think you got us bitch oh hell no we can do better.' I thought ready to retort but couldn't Rebbecca did it for me.

"Im sorry if it seems like that since our families work for the queen together they solve the cases and we have been raised together in America so we have been dependent on each other and now that we have come back we can be a family and sisters to Alois and Ceil they have lived on their own for a long while and its not fair to them." I told her Lizzy then broke down crying and Sarah started to cry

'damn nice Rebbecca pull the we have been together since we were young then pull the we came back to be sisters to alois and ceil because its not fair for them to be alone card .' I thought.

"I see well thank god that you are home to take care of the boys we are not married yet but we see what happens to them and they alone without anyone to comfort them im glad that you girls will be here atleast." Sarah said with tears.

'Mhmm bitch soak it up.' I thought as Ceil and Alois looked at us as well as Sebastian and Claude impressed that both of us could come up with a lie on the spot and make it believeable.

"Aunt Francis and Madame Red didn't know about us due to our fathers wanting to keep us a secret and out of harms way." She told them as the girls cried even more.

'oh hell no you are so not upstaging me.' I thought "So naturally people didn't know about us Ceil and Alois didn't know about us until they read in a letter from our Mothers that explained us and where we were we then wrote to our brothers on a daily basis until they decided that we no longer had to stay there and we could come home I was quite shocked to see Ceil and Alois and how similar they looked to us." I said as the girls cried abit more

Rebbecca walked up to them pulling a handkerchief out and giving it to Elizabeth who took it she saw it, it was a black lace with a dark blue R that was sewn in cursive in the corner as I gave mine to Sarah who looked at hers it was black lace also with a purple M that was sewn in cursive in the corner

"This is so beautiful what does the R mean." Elizabeth asked Rebbecca.

She smiled "That was my fourteenth birthday present from Ceil the R is the first letter of my nickname Raven."

She nodded and wiped her eye as Ceil looked at her really impressed that she can lie and make it work especially with Sarah.

"Yes I agree it is beautiful May I ask what the M stands for." Sarah said.

I smiled "Well everyone calls me Missy that's been my nickname only people close to me call me by my given name Alois calls me both Missy and Kendall he gave that to me as a fifteenth birthday present."

She nodded her brown hair still in the bun but a few strands falling "Well we came for a visit but seems like we can have it at another time." She said as lizzy nodded through tears handing our handkerchiefs back.

"Very well Lady Sarah Sebastian will escort you both back to the carriage." Ceil said

She nodded and Sebastian showed both ladies out.

He came back in a few minutes later.

"The Ladies have left Young Master." He said half bowing.

Ceil nodded then turned to Rebbecca and I "That was amazing Sarah has never been fooled Sebastian cant even lie to her and get her to believe him and hes a demon."

Rebbecca laughed and I chuckled "Humans have gotten better at lying in the twenty first century."

He nodded as Alois stood "Well Ceil I believe we had the letter to her majesty to get to."

He nodded and stood as well "Please excuse us." He said

We nodded and they took their leave.

I then sat back down I then looked to Rebbecca "Aren't you going to sit down Rebbecca."

She looked at me "Of course."

She sat and we continued to have our tea.

"I really like the tea." I said and Rebbecca nodded

"What do you expect Sebastian made it." She said sipping the tea

"True." I said

"Would you like some more tea Milady." Adre-anna said with the accent.

"Yes please." We said at the same time she laughed and took both cups.

"Here you go Maladies." Adre-anna said setting the tea cups infront of us.

"So Adre-anna how has it been for you." I asked.

"Hmm its been okay I clean and what not but I don't protect the mansion Ceil..I mean the young master has enjoyed having an employee that doesn't destroy anything and Sebastian enjoys it as well."She said

We nodded

"How old are you." Rebbecca said

I wanted to know that too.

"Well I was killed when I was ten and woke up here I have been working here for two years but I look like Im fourteen sooo I am fourteen." She said smiling

We smiled at her.

"That's good that you know how to do the job well and love the adopted british accent." Rebbecca said.

She laughed "Thank you Milady."

Sebastian then came back in with Claude We smiled at them.

"Hello Mr. Sebastian Mr. Claude." Adre-anna said.

"Hello Miss. Adre-anna." Sebastian said as Claude nodded his acknowledgement

Sebastian then turned to us "Im very sorry Maladies we left you alone." He said as he and Claude bowed

"No worries Sebastian Claude we are in very capable hands we have Adre-anna here." I said as Rebbecca nodded

Adre-anna then blushed "Uh would you like me to care to the Young Master and Lord Trancy."

Sebastian looked at her "If you may there is the snack that they didn't finish if you would take that and the tea to them it would be appreciated." He said

She nodded and took the tray with the stuff and took her leave.

"Oh my we made her embarrassed." Rebbecca said as I nodded.

Sebastian and Claude both raised their eyebrows at us

"Uh she has stage fright she gets nervous when the spot light gets shown on her then she quickly excuses herself or finds work to do so that way she doesn't have to be in the spot light." Rebbecca said as I nodded.

The demons nodded in understandment.

Rebbecca sighed and set down her tea cup I then looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Though I have a feeling things are going to get very interesting." She said grinning as I broke out in a grin

Both demons looked at us with raised eyebrows but we pursed our lips and made a locking signal they smiled.

"Hmm though I do wonder if anyone will miss us." I said.

"Ha I doubt it right now the people in the underworld are rejoicing because were dead and missing plus people wouldn't really care we weren't exactly on good terms with everyone." Rebbecca said

I nodded "True okay scratch that."

The demons didn't say anything

Rebbecca looked at Sebastian

"Aren't you two suppose to be oh I don't know serving Ceil and Alois." She said as I nodded while looking at Claude

They looked at us then at each other than back at us

"We have been ordered to serve you both." Sebastian said taking Rebbecca's tea cup

"Whoa whoa first put the tea cup down Im not done with it and two in other words you have been ordered to watch us closely." Rebbecca said

I had to refrain from laughing anyone who touches her tea cup before shes even done has signed their death certificates.

Sebastian chuckled "Yes if you put it that way." He set the tea cup back down he refilled the tea cup and she picked it up again

Sebastian looked at her "You really like tea don't you Milady."

"Uh yeah we drink a lot of it because the other drinks don't agree with us that and normally were not nice when we haven't had tea so we drink a lot we normally import a lot of teas then try them and see which one's we like the most earl grey tea is a popular among us." She said as I nodded in agreement.

"Which reminds me I forgot to tell you my final report card for the semester came today." I said putting down my tea cup.

She set her cup down as well "Oh really care to tell me I would love to know."

"Lets see I have 5 As and 1 A-." I said

"Really I thought you would have finished with all A+'s your so smart." She said

"I know that's the messed up part all my teacher's have tried to hit on my and/or tried to rape me so when I fight them off they went and either failed or close to failed me I was soo not happy." I said getting pissed when I started thinking of it.

"What that's crap its their faults and isn't it against the law to date students no matter what the age and for them to do that because of it how dare they." She said

"I know that's what pisses me off now all the other girls are calling me a whore and all this shit." I said

Her mouth opened just a little "How the fudge you know what if we are able to go back I'm gonna kill those bastards!"

I sighed "Please don't I really don't need you to get arrested."

"Hey no one would find out and you wont get caught if you bury them in a unmarked grave and like anyone would miss them." She said

I sighed "No Raven you wont do anything about it."

She sighed "Fine I wont do anything."

I glared 'Bullshit I know her she will do something but she wont if she promises.' "Promise."

She huffed and crossed her arms "Fine I promise I wont do anything about the pedophiles they call teachers."

I nodded now satisfied "Now on to you we got your report card."

She raised her eyebrow "Really I didn't know about that."

I nodded "Yeah wanna know your final grades."

She smirked "Hell yeah."

I giggled "You got 5 A's and 1 A+."

Her jaw dropped "What no way…oh wait yeah nevermind sounds about right."

I raised my eyebrow "Care to explain."

She sighed "Fine but I already dealt with it so you cant get mad I kinda almost got well how should I tell you I didn't get touched it was more of a get attacked but nothing happened sort of thing but the entire football team along with the wrestling and soccer teams attacked me because of the coaches so I beat the crap out of them."

'And she just know tells me.' I thought severly pissed off "What." My voice got dangerously low.

She flinched "Hey what did I say you cant mad I already dealt with it and like I care what people think."

"When did it happen." I said my voice still low.

"Uh middle of the semester afterschool."She said as I nodded

"Fine if we can go back we are going to the school about it." I said

"EH no no way not happening you know as well as I that the school wont do shit." She said

'Good Point but we still have them.' I thought I sighed "Fine we'll do it your way if we can go back we need to order some people to do a scare no one goes after a underworld leader and gets away with it." I said smiling psychotically

She smiled sadistically "Of course we need to put them in theyre place they need to know you cant go after someone who is powerful and get away with it."

We both laughed as the demons looked at us with raised eyebrows

"Adre-anna was right you did get more sadistic and psychotic as you grew." Sebastian said as Claude nodded in agreement

We laughed harder "You just now figured that out." Rebbecca said as I nodded in agreement.

They both sighed and refilled the tea cups we couldn't help but laugh harder.

Rebbecca then gasped and I looked at her.

"What." I said

"Problem we forgot to tell them that the shipment of weapons was a no go because the cops knew." Rebbecca said

'oh shit that is a problem.' I thought as my eyes went wide "Oh my god we did forget to tell them shit."

She groaned "Now I kinda don't want to go back."

I nodded "But if we do go back we can always make them cower for their pathetic lives." I said

She laughed "Yeah we can always do that who know's we may just get bored ya know."

I laughed "Yeah we have to have just a bit more fun you know."

We laughed as the demons shook their heads.

She sighed and picked up her tea cup "But still we cant have those bumbling idiots think that they defeated us that we are weaklings so when we do get back we need to put them in their places show them that there are consequences for your actions."

I nodded and sipped my tea "How has auntie been."

She sighed "She seems to be getting better but we know that she's going to get sicker."

'Poor auntie.' I thought as I nodded "I see how has your younger brother been taking it."

She sighed yet again "He taking it hard after our older brother died mom and dad were the only thing he had dad died in a car accident and now moms sick and dying and now he's lost me I suppose he would be taking it hard but he has your younger brother so I suppose they will be just fine."

'True.' I thought as I nodded "I can agree with that."

"How has your mom been." She said.

I shrugged "She's getting sicker I believe she wont have long."

She nodded "I see and your younger brother how is he been I would suppose he's close to breaking."

I sighed "He's taking it hard as well our sister was murdered mom and dad were the only thing he cherished other than us and your brother dad then died and now mom is sick and doesn't have much time and now that auntie is dying as well hes torn now both of them have lost us I suppose they have each other now and both are going to fall apart but knowing them they will be just fine after all they are apart of the family and we don't show any weakness."

She nodded "Your right they both knew our uncles but they were never trained but knew the rules."

I nodded but smirked "after all they are our brothers and we did train them."

She smirked as well "And they aren't weak little boys anymore so they will be just fine."

The demons looked at us but didn't press the issues.

She sipped her tea as I put my tea cup down.

"What is it Missy." She asked putting her tea cup down

I looked at Her and sighed "We got news about my sister about how she was murdered."

She looked at me "Well care to explain I thought they didn't find the murder or the body."

I sighed "She was six weeks."

She did a spit take "She was pregnate."

I nodded "They tied the babys genes to a man Jack skulwinkski."

She looked at me "Our next door neighbor that we knew all of our lives got your sister pregnate then killed her."

I nodded "I was there for the confession as soon as she turned fifteen he kidnapped her he then raped her for months he then found out that she was pregnate then killed her burying her body in unmarked grave when he was asked about the grave he said that she was buried under the old oak tree in his back yard they dug and found her body in a trunk we had to identify her my mom couldn't due to her being in the hospital and I was the last to see her so I did and I recognized the clothes but they couldn't go by that until I saw the chain bracelet we got her for her birthday I cried when I saw that and they were able to id her I told my mom and brother and they both cried we were suppose to have a service for her but I suddenly went missing with you so our brothers has to be the ones to bury her."

She shook her head "I don't believe that bastard we trusted him and he did this to us he killed your sister! How dare he! He baby sat us."

I sighed "I know I know but there is nothing we can do its up to the courts now plus with both of our disappearances they will tie that to him because we both were the last to be with her and we were the witnesses so they will tie it to him."

She sighed "I hate him so much."

"I know so do I." I said.

We then noticed that the demons were silence we looked at them they seemed to be looking at each other with they're own silent conversation. We shrugged

Rebbecca put her tea cup down "Missy I think im going to go to the library would you like to join me."

That seem to get the demons attention

"Hmmm no I think I will stay please don't cause to much trouble." I said as Claude filled my tea cup again

She scoffed "I never cause to much trouble."

We both laughed

"Yeah right that will never happen and if it does hell will freeze over." I said

"Right." She said she then looked at Sebastian

"Would you please escort me to the library and bring some tea and the snack im yet to touch."

He nodded and gave her his arm which she took then left.

I giggled "Shes going to cause so much trouble for Ceil while shes here Adre-anna's going to have so much fun keeping her in check."

Claude looked at me "Why do you say that Young Mistress."

I looked at him "Okay one do not call me that again it makes me sound like a whore which I am not and two Rebbecca can be a handful and she tends to let her mouth and anger get the best of her Adre-anna and I are the only two people who can keep her calm and under wraps so she cant do damage."

He nodded "I see well no worries I think Sebastian will be able to keep her calm and not causing damage."

I raised my eyebrow " Meaning."

He shook his head " She'll figure it out just like you."

I have no idea what he meant by that and decided not to press it.

He stayed with me until dinner then he walked me to the dinning room we arrived and he opened the door.

Ceil stood.

I curtsied "Hello Lord Phantomhive may I join you."

"Miss. Kendall of course please take a seat." He said waving to the chair next to him on the other side.

I walked over to him and sat in the chair that Claude scooted out he then helped me in.

"Thank you Claude." I said smiling at him he smiled and nodded then went to his place next to alois.

The door then opened and Rebbecca came in with Sebastian in tow.

Ceil stood yet again.

She curtsied "Hello Lord Phantomhive may I join you."

"Miss. Rebbecca of course please take a seat." He said waving to the chair next to him.

She walked over to him and sat in the chair that bard scooted out he then helped her in

"Thank you Bard." She said smiling at him he went red and stood back in his place.

Sebastian told us what we were having then served us we all than ate and had the dessert which was really fucking good.

Once it was time to retire Claude showed me to my room again I turned to face him he had the ribbon over his eyes.

I paled "Not this again."

"You must be bathed Miss. Kendall." He said

I paled even more "Uh can I say no."

He smirked "No now come along the water is waiting."

I sighed and walked in the bathroom I undressed quickly then stepped in the water.

I had no doubt that Sebastian was doing the same thing to Rebbecca.

He went to help but I stopped him "Oh hell no I don't think so get out and wait for me to call you."

"My or.." I cut him off.

"Your orders are to serve me Im ordering you to get out and wait for me to call you." I said he sighed and left.

I then washed my hair and body got out and dried while mumbling about stupid demons and brats telling them to serve us then having him wanting to dress me. I didn't pay attention and I slipped I screamed and closed my eyes but I didn't feel the floor instead I felt nothing I opened my eyes to see Claude holding my bridal style I went a deep shade of red and he set me down.

"Go get the nightgown." I said still a deep shade of red.

He nodded and left coming back in he gave me the nightgown which I took.

"Out now." I said turning around.

I slipped the night gown over my head but had a lot of difficulties I then sqeaked as I got tangled I then felt arms and hands then a sigh and pretty soon I was in the death trap.

I turned to face Claude.

"You never left didn't you." I said extremely irritated.

He sighed and took the ribbon off "I knew you would have difficulties."

I huffed and walked out I went to go to sleep but Claude stopped me he lead me to the vanity where he brushed my hair then I laid down sleep fully engulfing me.

So I don't own anything except kendall Rebbecca and adreanna and my own ideas thanks for reading and please review love you all! Also I have some other stories that im writing ouran highschool host club and fullmetal alchemist enjoy!

-cicithekitten


	5. an

Hello readers

I enjoy the reviews you give me but Cynthia banes if you don't like it don't read it don't read it then review saying you hate it my opinion is if you don't like it don't read it so due to this I must ask my readers please no flames and I am not going to take what Cynthia said to heart it did hurt but I wont take it seriously.

Thanks

-cicithekitten.


	6. Chapter 6

Black Butler's World turned upside down

Chapter 5: Lessons on demons.

Sebastian's Pov

After I put my mate to sleep I started on the Young Master. I got to the study where I knew he would be.

I knocked on the door.

I heard him give permission to enter to which I did.

"Young Master it's time to retire." I said.

He nodded and stood.

We walked to his room and I opened the door.

He sighed and laid on his bed closing his eyes. I smiled and walked to his closet pulling his black over shirt.

"My lord." I said he sat up.

I started to undress him.

"Well are you going to explain Rebbecca having your mark." He said.

I chuckled 'impatient as usual.' "Well my lord do you remember when Lady Elizabeth asked Claude and I if we had wives."

He nodded "Do you."

I laughed "No marriage is a commitment made to god it is laughable to us demons."

He sighed "What is the equivalent of a wife for a demon."

I smiled "Your on the right track master demons have soul mates or mates they have the demons mark on their body but that happens if the mate has already met the demon or comes in contact with the demon for whatever reason."

He nodded "Who would you protect first me or your mate."

I sighed "You're not going to like the answer."

He glared "Tell me."

"My mate mates are valued above all else because we only get one." I said finishing the last button to his night shirt.

"Your right I wouldn't like that answer what if I sent her away." He said.

"I would leave as well mates tend to get in a lot of trouble." I said.

He nodded "And Rebbecca's your mate."

I nodded "Yes Young Master."

"I have another question." He said turning a deep red.

I raised my eyebrow "And what would that be."

"What would be the consequences for ending my engagement to Elizabeth." He said.

Well it was safe to say I did not see that one coming.

"Why would you end your engagement to Lady Elizabeth." I asked.

"Nothing that concerns you it was a question." He snapped.

"Do you love someone else like Miss. Adre-anna." I asked and he turned deep red.

I smirked "Well if you ended your engagement it would result in Sarah ending her engagement to Alois."

He shrugged "Oh well he's already said he can't stand her she's too boring."

I raised my eyebrow "I see well Young Master is there anything else."

He shook his head and laid down "No your dismissed."

I half bowed and blew out the candelabras.

After I left his room I went to check on my mate she was sound asleep I smiled she looked like an innocent child very adorable.

I closed the door and walked to the drawing room I knew Claude was there he usually was when Alois stayed the night at the manor. We got along to a point and had a feeling we would grow closer due to our mates.

I opened the door and saw he was in a chair reading he looked up.

"How did Ceil take it." He asked.

I asked and sat in a chair on the other side of him. He put his book down.

"He took it better than I imaged he would how did Alois take it." I asked

"Like usual he threw a tantrum but calmed down he seemed to realize that Kendall was nice and was not going to betray or hurt him." Claude said.

I nodded "I see the Young Master asked me the funniest thing."

He smirked "And what was that."

"What would be the consequences of ending his engagement to Lady Elizabeth. " I said repeating the question.

He smirked "Well I wonder what would have caused him to ask that maybe Adre-anna."

I smirked as well "I asked him that and he blushed a deep red when I mentioned Adre-anna."

He laughed "I do wonder though when Ceil will end his engagement to Elizabeth im sorry to say it but that girl is one hell of a permanet sugar rush he going to go mad if he gets married to her plus he likes Adre-anna its obvious to everyone except the both of them and Alois."

I nodded "That's true but Alois met May and he seems to like her a lot she's like him but nicer."

He nodded "That's true and he hates Sarah she's too boring as he puts it which I can honestly agree she is boring she doesn't do anything wrong she follows the rules shes the perfect lady and daughter that anybody wants May though she's unruly doesn't care what others think she hates normal girls so in society she's considered a troubled girl who will never marry because of that."

"That makes her perfect for Alois." I said as he nodded.

"Alois doesn't know that he loves May and Ceil doesn't know that he loves Adre-anna which could pose a huge problem when both of them finally realize that they love Adre-anna and May and it becomes to late." Claude said.

"That's true I'm afraid and I hope they realize this soon." I said.

"But who knows our mates just might decide to play cupid." Claude said and I laughed.

"I wouldn't put it passed them." I said and he nodded in agreement.

"How is your family going to take the news of your mate." Claude asked.

"Honestly my twin sisters would be delighted to know there is another girl in the house, my eldest brother will probably be pissed but I really honestly don't care, my eldest sister will be happy as well, my youngest sister will probably be shy for a while before she gets used to her, but I have no idea how my mother and father will take it." I said.

"That's true your mother is very intimitating and your father is not that smart both could take it different ways." Claude said.

I nodded "What about you."

He sighed "Well my younger sister will be happy about Kendall coming as she is the same age as her, my eldest sisters will be happy to know as well and my eldest brother will probably bitch like he always does my mother would probably take a liking to her and my dad will probably hate her as he always does."

I nodded "You do know that Rebbecca and Kendalls are cousins that would mean that our families will be 'married' together as the humans call it."

"Ah I did know that they were cousins but I hadn't thought of that I guess we are cousins as well right." He said.

"I don't know I think we may be brothers in the underworld as there is no such thing as cousins." I said "I'll have to look it up."

He nodded "Either way were going to become close."

I nodded "True but now we have another problem."

He raised a eyebrow "And what problem would that be."

"We have to tell Rebbecca and Kendall that they are our mates." I said

"Oh damn we do don't we." He said and I nodded

"But I doubt they would have a problem with it since they already know about us." I said.

"Yes but arent they going to try and find a way back to their time." He said.

"They arent going back I wont let them." I said and he nodded.

"Which reminds me that annoying girl Marie was looking for you." He said.

I sighed "When I told her I never wanted to see her again I meant it so why does she insist on making my life miserable."

"Like I know she wont leave me alone because I know you but my problem is she shows up out of the blue and demands my attention then Alois gets pissed off and makes my life as miserable as possible." He said.

I nodded "I'll send word to my mother having her contian that girl and keep her from coming to annoy us both."

He nodded "Alright."

"My eldest sister sent me a letter." I said.

"What about." He asked.

"She said that she was walking with your brother and his mark showed up on her so our families are stopping the fued and getting along." I said.

"Ah I see perfect timing then and even better considering now we are siblings literally." He said.

"That's what I was thinking." I said.

He nodded and sighed "Now I do fear for Rebbecca and Kendall."

I raised my eyebrow "Why."

"My mother doesn't like humans too much." He said.

"Ah yes my mother is the same your right now we can fear for them." I said.

He nodded "Though I'm sure Rebbecca and Kendall are going to get attached to Ceil and Alois along with Adre-anna and May if they meet her."

I nodded "Your right that's the reason why the mates never meet the contracts."

He nodded. "Nothing we can do about it though Ceil and Alois are aware I'm sure that if they send them away we must leave as well as mates are natural born trouble makers and need protection."

I nodded "I made Ceil well aware of that."

He nodded "Same goes for Alois."

I looked at my pocket watch and saw it was almost six in the morning.

"Oh dear it seems we've spent the whole night talking that I've neglected to start my morning chorse." I said putting my watch away.

"Ah your right I should start getting ready for Alois and Kendall." He said putting his watch away as well.

We both left the drawing room going to start our day.

Cicithekitten: well I don't own Black Butler or the charaters only my oc's also ive decided that im going to have Alois paired cant leave him left out so you all will meet May soon I hope I have to find some room for her but shes gonna be awsome. Also to let you know I am fixing the puncation problem but im not sure if I should fix the first four chapters so let me know if you want me to. Please review and no flames.


	7. Chapter 7

Black Butler's World turned upside down

Chapter 6: Lessons and Tantrums.

After I put my mate to sleep for the night I walked to the library where I knew his Highness would be he always was when he stayed at the Phantomhive's for the night or nights. He liked the vast books that Ceil kept.

I opened the door Alois was sitting in a plush chair in front of the fire reading a large book.

"Your Highness." I said interrupting him from his reading.

He looked up at me.

"It is time to retire for the night." I said and he nodded.

He put the book down and stood stretching his arms he then walked out of the room. I followed him as we walked to the guestroom that Ceil set as his room while he stayed which was whenever he had a mission from the queen or Ceil invited him to stay.

When we got to the room I opened the door. His Highness plopped ungracefully onto the bed sighing. I went to the closet where his spare clothes were kept. I pulled out his nightgown and closed the door.

I walked up to him "Your Highness."

He looked at me and stood.

I began to get him ready for bed.

"Are you going to explain your mark on Kendall." He said.

'Impatient as usual.' I thought "Well Your Highness do you remember when Lady Elizabeth asked if Sebastian and I had wives."

He nodded "Do you."

I laughed "No marriage is a commitment to god it is laughable to us demons."

He huffed "Fine then what's the demons equivalent of a wife."

I smiled "Your on the right track Your Highness demons have soul mates or mates they have the demons mark on their body but that happens if the mate has met the demon or has come in contact with the demon for whatever reason."

He nodded "Alright well who would you protect first me or Kendall."

I sighed "You won't like the answer."

His eyes narrowed "Answer me that's an order."

I sighed "Kendall, Mates are valued above all else because we only get one."

I could see the tantrum coming "SO IF I GET INTO TROUBLE AND NEED YOU I WONT BE ABLE TO GET YOUR HELP BECAUSE OF KENDALL! I DON'T NEED…" he cut himself off. "She wont be mean right she wont betray me at all right Claude."

I sighed and smiled "Kendall is nice she doesn't press issues unless they need to be addressed she also cares for others deals with their problems and gives advice I have no doubt in my mind that she will hurt or betray you she'll protect you more than anything."

He smiled "Okay what else do I need to know."

I sighed "Well you should know that if you send Kendall away I have to go with her mates tend to get into trouble and demons protect them as they tend to be natural trouble makers but depending on the mate can protect themselves with little help of the demon."

He nodded "I like Kendall she's nice enough but do you think she should help in the underworld business."

I looked at him "I'm not entirely sure if she should but time will tell since her and Rebbecca were top leaders in the underworld in their time but we should discuss this with Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian tomorrow."

He nodded "And Kendall's your mate."

I nodded.

"I have another question." He said.

I blinked "What is it Your Highness."

"What would happen if I ended my engagement to Sarah." He asked.

"Well if you ended your engagement to Lady Sarah you could ruin Lord Ceil's engagement to Lady Elizabeth." I said.

"Well I doubt Ceil will mind that the girls to loud I wonder how much sugar she eats she's so hyper it's not even funny and she doesn't act like a lady she acts like a child that's spoiled. I think Ceil should end his engagement to the girl and find a quiet girl who is very pretty and is smart and Sarah's so boring she's plain doesn't get in trouble or anything she's the perfect lady that any man would want and the perfect daughter any family would want but she's plain I don't like her so in either case Ceil would gain peace and quiet and I would find someone willing to take risks." He said.

"I wonder why you would ask that question does it have something to do with Lady May." I asked.

He went a deep shade of red "Don't be ridiculous Claude I met the girl two months ago at a ball with Sarah Ceil and Elizabeth. I barely know her but what I heard in society is she's a trouble maker and won't catch a husband because of it why would I want a girl like that."

I chuckled "Is there anything else you need Your Highness."

He looked at me for a second "Yes I order you not to talk about the last part of the conversation or the question to anyone."

I half bowed "Yes Your Highness."

He laid down and I took the candelabras and left the room. I set the candelabras down on a drawer after I blew the flames out. I then walked to the drawing room where I usually stay when Alois stays at the Phantomhives.

I walked into the room and grabbed a book sitting in the chair by the fire. I started to read while waiting for Sebastian who I knew would come. He usually did when we stayed over. We usually talked about business and what's going on in hell since we can't visit.

Sebastian walked into the room and I looked up.

"How did Ceil take it." I asked.

He sighed and sat in a chair on the other side of him. I put my book down.

"He took it better than I imaged he would how did Alois take it." He said.

"Like usual he threw a tantrum but calmed down he seemed to realize that Kendall was nice and was not going to betray or hurt him." I said.

He nodded "I see the Young Master asked me the funniest thing."

I smirked "And what was that."

"What would be the consequences of ending his engagement to Lady Elizabeth. " He said.

I smirked "Well I wonder what would have caused him to ask that maybe Adre-anna."

He smirked as well "I asked him that and he blushed a deep red when I mentioned Adre-anna."

I laughed "I do wonder though when Ceil will end his engagement to Elizabeth im sorry to say it but that girl is one hell of a permanet sugar rush he going to go mad if he gets married to her plus he likes Adre-anna its obvious to everyone except the both of them and Alois."

He nodded "That's true but Alois met May and he seems to like her a lot she's like him but nicer."

I nodded "That's true and he hates Sarah she's too boring as he puts it which I can honestly agree she is boring she doesn't do anything wrong she follows the rules shes the perfect lady and daughter that anybody wants May though she's unruly doesn't care what others think she hates normal girls so in society she's considered a troubled girl who will never marry because of that."

"That makes her perfect for Alois." He said as I nodded.

"Alois doesn't know that he loves May and Ceil doesn't know that he loves Adre-anna which could pose a huge problem when both of them finally realize that they love Adre-anna and May and it becomes to late." I said.

"That's true I'm afraid and I hope they realize this soon." He said.

"But who knows our mates just might decide to play cupid." I said and he laughed.

"I wouldn't put it passed them." H said and I nodded in agreement.

"How is your family going to take the news of your mate." I asked.

"Honestly my twin sisters would be delighted to know there is another girl in the house, my eldest brother will probably be pissed but I really honestly don't care, my eldest sister will be happy as well, my youngest sister will probably be shy for a while before she gets used to her, but I have no idea how my mother and father will take it." He said.

"That's true your mother is very intimitating and your father is not that smart both could take it different ways." I said.

He nodded "What about you."

I sighed "Well my younger sister will be happy about Kendall coming as she is the same age as her, my eldest sisters will be happy to know as well and my eldest brother will probably bitch like he always does my mother would probably take a liking to her and my dad will probably hate her as he always does."

He nodded "You do know that Rebbecca and Kendalls are cousins that would mean that our families will be 'married' together as the humans call it."

"Ah I did know that they were cousins but I hadn't thought of that I guess we are cousins as well right." I said.

"I don't know I think we may be brothers in the underworld as there is no such thing as cousins." He said "I'll have to look it up."

'Ah that's true.' I thought.

I nodded "Either way were going to become close."

He nodded "True but now we have another problem."

I raised a eyebrow "And what problem would that be."

"We have to tell Rebbecca and Kendall that they are our mates." He said

'oh damn I forgot about that and they won't be happy.' I thought.

"Oh damn we do don't we." I said and He nodded.

"But I doubt they would have a problem with it since they already know about us." He said.

"Yes but arent they going to try and find a way back to their time." I said.

"They arent going back I wont let them." He said and I nodded.

'Oh that reminds me.'

"Which reminds me that annoying girl Marie was looking for you." I said.

He sighed "When I told her I never wanted to see her again I meant it so why does she insist on making my life miserable."

"I know she wont leave me alone because I know you but my problem is she shows up out of the blue and demands my attention then Alois gets pissed off and makes my life as miserable as possible." I said.

He nodded "I'll send word to my mother having her contian that girl and keep her from coming to annoy us both."

I nodded "Alright."

"My eldest sister sent me a letter." He said.

"What about." I asked.

"She said that she was walking with your brother and his mark showed up on her so our families are stopping the fued and getting along." He said.

'Interesting and perfect timing.' I thought.

"Ah I see perfect timing then and even better considering now we are siblings literally." I said.

"That's what I was thinking." He said.

I nodded and sighed "Now I do fear for Rebbecca and Kendall."

He raised a eyebrow "Why."

"My mother doesn't like humans too much." I said.

"Ah yes my mother is the same your right now we can fear for them." He said.

I nodded "Though I'm sure Rebbecca and Kendall are going to get attached to Ceil and Alois along with Adre-anna and May if they meet her."

He nodded "Your right that's the reason why the mates never meet the contracts."

I nodded. "Nothing we can do about it though Ceil and Alois are aware I'm sure that if they send them away we must leave as well as mates are natural born trouble makers and need protection."

He nodded "I made Ceil well aware of that."

I nodded "Same goes for Alois."

He looked at his pocket watch which caused me to do so as well.

"Oh dear it seems we've spent the whole night talking that I've neglected to start my morning chorse." He said putting his watch away.

"Ah your right I should start getting ready for Alois and Kendall." I said putting my watch away as well.

We both left the drawing room going to start our day.

Cicithekitten: Alrighty chapter six is up im sorry school started a few days ago and ive been really busy please review and no flames thanks now enjoy the chapter and I hope to have chapter seven up soon as well.


End file.
